


And The House Fell Down

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter always survives. He survived the attack by Voldemort when he was just one. He survived Voldemort again at 11 and 12 and 14. Harry Potter is a survivor and one that always makes the ultimate sacrifice when he must, when it is time. People have noticed. How will Harry's final years at Hogwarts change, now that someone knows his secret? Will he finally find peace and perhaps even love? Or will it all come crashing down around him?





	1. Chapter One

Harry awoke, sweat dripping of his forehead. He was shaking. He gulped, forcing air into his lungs and breathed slowly in and out. Once he felt calmer and his heart had slowed down, he pushed back the bed covers and slipped out of bed. He moved to stand next to the window, over looking Hogwarts grounds, taking care not to wake his year mates. So, the dreams had started again. Harry's mouth twisted in anger. This body would not last for much longer, though it would one of his more remembered ones. He wounded how much time he had left to enjoy this body. He was tired of death. Tired of opening his eyes to find people staring down at him, cooing, talking about what a miracle he was. He wasn't sure what he hated more, that he had to keep living or that every single time he was reborn, he was reborn in the arms of doting mother cradling her new born child.

He had done his best to protect Lily Potter, but as baby, his power was limited. The shield he had managed to throw out had stopped the house from collapsing completely. The effort had left him with a nasty scar. Thankfully though, Albus Dumbledore had decided Lily had saved her son through some ancient 'love' magic, which was nonsense, but it kept people from suspecting who he really was and that was the important thing.

Growing up with the Dursleys had been one the worst experiences ever and that was saying something, he had lived through plagues, child poverty, crazy monarchs, wars and general human stupidity.

And now, here he was. Hogwarts once more. Two things he found he was doomed to repeat – the cycle of dying and being reborn and attending Hogwarts. He tried as much as he could, stay in the background, to not draw attention to himself. In this current body however that was impossible. He was part of history (again), people cared where he went and what he did. He wouldn't be sad when this life was over and he go back to being a nobody again. Life was easier when you could just blend in.

Neville let out a particularly loud snore and Harry was jolted out his thoughts. He would have to start making Dreamless Sleep potion, he foresaw a necessary rise in his potions in his potions grade. He slipped back into bed and punched the pillow. He was tired, of just about everything as a matter of fact. He rested his head on the pillow and hoped the dreams would leave him be for the rest of night. He did not need the dreams to remind of him of his greatest mistake, his memory could do that for him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Potions Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk, thinking. On his desk was a serious of potions essay's from Harry Potter dating back to when Harry first started at school. Harry had never been particularly gifted when it came to potions, unlike his mother before him, but Harry was competent enough, even if he had to score Harry lower than he would a student of similar skill to keep up appearances and his homework essay's reflected that. These newer ones however. Harry's skill had taken a sharp step up. The students wouldn't notice, it was surprisingly subtle. Severus doubted that even the know-it-all would be able to spot this, but not he. Not for nothing was he a Potions Master.

Severus sat back and steepled his fingers, he wouldn't say anything to the Headmaster yet, Albus would just sigh and give him that look that held pity and also a sense of 'Harry isn't James', which Severus was well aware of, he wasn't Black. He would however, keep an even closer high on Harry.

                                                                                                                                   *

Harry was beginning to dread sleeping. The Dreamless Sleep had worked for the first week, but it was designed for everyday use. The potion had stopped working. He was going to need something stronger, but couldn't access the potions books he needed. His current body was still only the body of a modern day 5th year and the books he needed were locked in the Restricted Section and he doubted any teacher would give him access. It was also too risky to take the Invisibility Clock and sneak in, as soon as someone like Dumbledore or even Snape found out which books had been taken, questions would be asked. Questions he would rather avoid. This was assuming the books were still even there. Before being reborn as Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, he had been nondescript Hufflepuff student, watching a young Tom Riddle from afar. He had no doubt in his mind that Riddle has taken books from the school without anyone knowing. He may of even had help from staff members, Riddle could be utterly charming when he needed to be, he wasn't the first and he would not be the last. Then there were those pesky ten years where he wasn't at Hogwarts and who knew what the students were doing to the library and books during that decade? No, he would have to find another way to access the materials he needed.

                                                                                                                                   *

“Potter, a moment please.” Harry had just shouldered his bag, when Snape, imposing as ever had called out. Ron and Hermione paused in getting their bags together, torn between staying and waiting for Harry, or carrying on to Charms and not being late. Harry waved them on, there was no need for them to be late.

“Yes, Professor?” Harry asked politely, once the room had cleared out.

“Would you care to explain why you've been brewing the Dreamless Sleep potion? I've noticed you've tried increasing the potency.” Snape folded his arms and stared at Harry intensely. Harry mentally cursed. Of course Snape would have set wards that would let him know just who was taking things from his personal stores.

“I've been having trouble sleeping,” Harry shrugged, deciding to go with the truth for now “Dreamless Sleep tends to wear of if you use it nightly, I'm trying to counter that.” From memory. An old memory and it was slow going while he tried to get it right.

A frown creased Snape's face “Can you just not sleep, or is it something else?”

“Something else,” Harry admitted and then hit upon a plausible excuse “It's not everyday you see Voldemort murder a class mate.” A real fifteen year old would be traumatised after witnessing the brutal murder of someone he was close to. Harry had long since stopped being traumatised by such things. He had witnessed more death than Voldemort himself. Death no longer bothered him, not even his own.

“I see,” Snape said after a pause “I understand why that would be upsetting. If nightmares are bothering you, I suggest that you stop raiding my private stores and once you do, add a pinch of Ashwagandha, you look exhausted, it will help with that. A trip to see Madam Pomfrey should also be in order." 

“Thank you.” Harry, why hadn't he thought of Ashwagandha? He was getting old and forgetful. “I appreciate it and I will go see Madam Pomprey.” Maybe. 

“Good and perhaps once you've gotten some rest, you can explain what's really going on with you.”

Harry tried to smile in a convincing way. “I'm just trying to cope with Cedric's death is all.”

“An answer I'll accept, for now.” There was a note of warning in his voice.

Harry nodded and left the classroom. He needed to be more careful, Snape wasn't an idiot. Snape watched Harry go with mounting concern. There was something up with Harry and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

                                                                                                                                        *

Voldemort picked out another dust covered leather book and added it to the growing pile. He was taking advantage of having access to the Malfoy library. There had to be a reason – other than 'love' that an ordinary child like Harry Potter was able to escape him so often. Severus complained weekly that Harry was just a run of the mill student, average in every way, so how could be so damn lucky? He had a mother willing to die for him; friends smart enough to get past tests designed by Hogwarts professors, and had a wand that shared the same wand core as his. Harry Potter was not some protagonist in a fantasy novel, that level of luck did not exist in the real world. There had to be more to it.

Voldemort placed the books carefully on the solid pine wood table that Malfoy had placed in the corner of the library. What he really wanted to was to look through Salazar's handwritten books locked away safely in the chamber, but until he was able to gain access to the castle, in the chamber they would have to stay for the time being. He had Severus working on a way to get him inside the castle, without having to go down the 'major battle' route. He did not want to destroy the castle he loved so much, or spill young magical blood.

He sat in the chair and pulled some fresh parchment and ink towards him. There had to be logical explanation as to why Harry kept surviving and Voldemort was going to find it. He waved his wand and the book at the top of the flipped open and floated in mid air. After ten minutes, Voldemort knew he wasn't going to find the answer in _Magical Cures for Magical Problems_. He closed the book and moved on to the next one. He would stay up all night if he had to. There had to be something useful in this library.

                                                                                                                                             *

Albus Dumbledore carefully unwrapped a sherbet lemon, plopped it into his mouth and sucked happily. He was re-reading a modern version of _The Story of Adair_ , Adair was supposed to a real person but all historic texts that may have proven he once existed had been lost to time. Albus had first been introduced to the Story of Adair through his mother and he had found it a charming story with a simple message – obey your parents or they'll punish you! It wasn't until he was much older then he came across the Cult of Adair, a group of people that believed that Adair was a real person and that it had been Adair himself that had written _The Story of Adair_. For a long time the Cult had claimed Adair had written two more books _The Curse of Adair_ and _The Adair Codex._ The Cult believed the Codex to be the most important book, according to the Cult, the _Codex_ contained spells and potions that would improve the quality of life for the magical community at large. At first Albus had been amused, believing them to harmless fools, but no longer.

Albus had dedicated the last 50 years of his life to help in the search for the original copy of _The Story of Adair_. It was whimsical and fascinating, what secrets could the original story contain? How did it differ from the modern retelling he held in his hands? Yesterday had been he closet anyone had gotten to finding the text in over 200 years. The Historians at the Ministry of Magic had talked excitedly about finding references to not only the _Story of Adair_ but the _Codex_ as well in texts recovered from abandoned vaults in Gringotts. One text even spoke of location one could find a copy of _Story_ , - in a tomb, in a trunk. Sadly it had been for naught as after three weeks of searching, the text had not been found. While it was frustrating, it proved that people were talking about and documenting the locations of Adair's work.

Albus wasn't satisfied, he wanted to know the truth. Had Adair been a real person? The Cult claimed they knew who Adair's parents had been and they kept it a closely guarded secret. What frustrated Albus the most was the fact there was a source of information inside Hogwarts that would not yield to him. If only they would, if only they would talk to him. He sighed and picked another sherbet lemon. One day he would talk them into helping him. They couldn't hold out forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashwagandha is part of the Nightshade family. It's good for stress relief and can help with tiredness, it's also known as a 'rejuvenating' herb.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Lufian' is an Old English word for 'love.' 'Sopor' is Latin for 'Sleep.'

Voldemort listened intently to the report Wormtail was stuttering through. He needed more Death Eaters badly. No, he didn't just need Death Eaters, he needed time and children. Children he could teach, mould and train to be the perfect little soldiers. He had missed his chance with the last lot, he had gone to the Potters and well, he had gone to the Potters. Instead of watching over a whole generation of children, Dumbledore had got to them first, preaching about 'love' and that they should show kindness to Muggles! He could tell by the way the children acted around him that his followers and done a poor job in raising them to follow his ideals. An idea blossomed in his mind. He need young people to bear the children, his Death Easters couldn't go out and marry on their own, half were mistrusted by the public and half were newly freed from Azkaban. He knew the way.

                                                                                                                                    *

Christmas was fast approaching and Harry tried his best to match his fellow students cheer. He had managed to get some sleep as the nightmares were being to ease, instead being replaced with something far worse. A message. Over and over again Harry was haunted by a place he had spent lifetimes trying to forget. He was not going to go back there, he had no reason to go back there and more importantly, he had promised himself he would not go back there. He had left that place behind when they had turned his back on him, he would not go back now. How typical of them to even call him back, knowing that they had refused to help him, when he was weak. When he cried and begged. He hadn't been perfect in real life, he had proud and stupid and a pain in the butt. He knew that, but he had learned. He had humbled himself and tried to better himself and still they turned him away. Now here they were, trying to call him back. He wouldn't do it. Sod them.

The Lufian however, were not used to being ignored and especially not from him. If they called, Harry made the journey no matter what. Until now. He would deal with The Lufian tomorrow tonight, during the third quarter moon, for now, he had a promise to Severus Snape to keep.

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing with a fond smile, out of all the changes to Hogwarts over the years, the Hospital Wing had stayed the same. It was always staffed by an overbearing and deeply loving Healer who just wanted his or her students to get better and stay the hell out of the Wing.

The latest Healer, Madam Pomfrey, had to be one his all time favourites. He walked over to one of the beds and sat of the edge, swinging his feet carelessly. He had only been in the Wing once, in his first life, after a sword fight with another boy. He had walked away the victor, but with a nasty gash across his back and a damaged right ankle. The Healer in his day Healer Oswald, had sighed, shook his head and fixed him ten seconds flat, warning him cease and desist fighting outright, but Harry had simply reminded him of his bloodline (with a bloodline like his, who could blame him for having a passion for fighting?) and the man had given up, throwing his hands in the air and calling all fighters lunatics. Maybe they were. Of course, it was that visit to the Hospital Wing that introduced him to _her_.

“Now what have you broken?” Madam Pomfrey demanded, dragging Harry into the present.

“Not a single thing, I promise.” Harry crossed his heart for emphasis.

“Well, what then?” Madam Pomfrey asked, hands firmly on hips.

“I have two problems that I'd like you advise on.” 

“Merlin have mercy, a student who wants advise.” Pomfrey gasped in shock playfully.

“Alright then Potter, what can I help with?”

“Well, since Cedric – y'know – I've been having nightmares. Dreamless Sleep Potion has stopped working. Professor Snape suggested Ashwagandha, and that worked for a while, but it's stopped and I don't want to keep asking Professor Snape for help – you know how it gets after all.” Ha! Harry could still have a conversation with the teaching staff at Hogwarts and not lie (mostly.)

“You added Ashwagandha and that still didn't help? Well, if the problem is that persistent I'd advise not taking anything for week – sorry Harry – to clean out your system and then try a Sopor Toxic, it'll knock anyone out but it is highly addictive, so I shall have to monitor you closely.”

“Thank you. The other problem is, I've been having a dream that comes with the added bonus of a side splitting headache.” More truth telling! He was on a roll, here!

“A dream?” Madam Pomfrey said doubtfully, eyes narrowing.

“On the nights I don't have nightmares, which is admittedly rare right now, I wake up from the same dream with a headache to end all headaches and it's causing problems. Ron and Hermione, don't know, they just think I'm being emo and snapping at them for no reason.”

“Well firstly, you need to confide in your friends more, Harry.” Madam Pomfrey informed him sternly “And secondly, knowing you, you're going to need something stronger than a typical Headache Cure, so,...” Pomfrey wondered over to her supply cabinet, muttering softly to herself. Harry waited patiently, trusting that somewhere in the miracle cabinet of hers, she would have something he could use for another night.

“Here we go, knew I had some somewhere,” Madam Pomfrey walked back over to him, holding a tiny bottle of deep blue liquid. “One drop, Potter. One.”

Harry took the bottle gently and held it up to the light, the blue changed colour as the light hit it, first an ocean blue; then a dark early evening blue; then rich royal blue – it was memorising.

“It might not look like much, but it's powerful. _Do not_ give it to anyone else, do not take more than a drop and for Merlin's sake, _do not_ let it out of your sight. Bring it straight back once you've had a decent night's sleep.”

“I will, Madam.” Harry promised, tucking the magical little bottle deep into pocket in robes.

                                                                                                                                                          *

Snape watched Harry carefully after their first chat a week ago. The boy had perked up and then the bags under his eyes and reappeared once more. He was snappy and moody. Shouting at his friends one moment and looking tearful and upset the next. They did not have the skills required to deal with teenage depression. There was no school consoler. No one the children could really confide in. He tried, with his students to encourage them to unload onto him. He was an adult, he could bare there burdens. Some did, but not nearly enough. He had held many a young Slytherin as they cried over heartache, the stresses of homework and exams, of coming of age and finding out who they were. He helped where he could, but he was not a people person and he could only do so much. He had spoken to Dumbledore often that they needed someone who could be trusted by the students and he had been ignored. Teenage angst would pass, he'd been told. Sometimes it went deeper than that. Maybe now the Golden Boy was suffering, something would be done.

The more he watched, the more he became intrigued by the young man before him. Harry did indeed go to see Madam Pomfrey. How long her cures would last were anyone's guess. Harry's symptoms were rare. In most cases Dreamless Sleep would help everyone who took it. A nightmare defeating it? Unheard of! He had contacted the Board Of Potions Masters to see if anyone else had encountered this before and the replies had come back thick and fast. No, they had never heard of a case like this in living memory. No, they did not know how they could help other than what Snape had already tried. How extraordinary.

Harry, from what Snape had seen, had spent most of the last week collecting to what most people would see as utterly random. What possible use would someone have for a piece of string that had once held a newspaper? Or some salt, that had been spilled on stone floor? Water from a leaking window? A spiders web? Dust from the 4th floor stairs? Severus knew of course. He had only heard about it in theory and had never seen it in person, no one had, for the people that needed it were considered long since dead.

Harry Potter was going to attempt to call the Lufian. Questions ran through Snape's mind. In all the world he had never imagined that he would see anyone make the attempt. Not only were the Lufian dust and myth, they were notoriously hard to speak to. One could only speak to them if they had something to trade. What did Harry Potter have that he was willing to trade with the ghosts of magic's past and more importantly why?

                                                                                                                                                    *

It happened over night, as Hogwarts Castle slept. Students in their 5th, 6th and 7th years, turned over in their warm beds and disappeared.

When morning came, there was mild confusion. So and so had not come down for breakfast? They had probably overslept. As the morning continued confusion began to give way to panic. Only a handful of the upper years remained. The Head of Houses began counting their students and then making lists of the missing. Castle Ghosts were called upon to make sure the students weren't asleep in their beds, or other places students might be. The Ghosts returned empty handed. The students weren't there, they weren't anywhere. Hysteria began to break out and Dumbledore called for calm.

He sent the lower years back to their common rooms and slowly looked around the students that remained. Slytherin House had been almost untouched. Two missing from there. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been hit hardest, each losing over a quarter of their fellow students. Ravenclaw had lost about a dozen. The students (not counting the Slytherins) that had been left behind all fit the same pattern; they had either been muggle-born or muggle raised. His eyes feel on his favourite student, Harry Potter, who being Muggle raised, had been kept behind. Harry held a weeping Hermione. With a start, Dumbledore realised that both Ron and Ginny Weasley had been taken. 'Blood Traitors' had also been taken. Interesting.

                                                                                                                                                     *

Ginny Weasley yawned as she felt the sun's early morning rays on her face. She must not have closed the curtains around her bed last night, how forgetful of her. She sat up and slowly woke up, she wasn't really a morning person, only being the first one up out of habit. When you had six older brothers, it mattered who was first down to breakfast.

She looked left, one hand searching under her pillow, for her trusty lucky quilt square. It was silly really, her mother had been croshering a blanket for Bill, who been poorly when she had asked for a square, not a whole blanket – she wasn't sick! But a cute little square. Her mother had smiled and quickly made a beautiful pink square for her. It was a delicate pale pink, with a golden star in the middle. The night her mother had given it to her, she had held up to her nose and inhaled. It smelled of her mother and their home. She had placed it under her pillow and slept better than ever. Taking it out every morning had become a ritual. She would hold it close and remember home, it helped her face the day ahead and always brought a smile to her face. It wasn't there. She threw the pillow of the bed and stared at the empty space, where had it gone? Wait – the bedsheets weren't the usual deep red colour she was used to. Instead the sheet she was laying on was a soft mint green. She stood on the bed and took a her first proper look at the room. Gone was the four poster bed, instead she was standing on an ordinary double bed. A giant oak dressing table took up the east wall, a three way mirror taking centre stage on it. So, she wasn't at Hogwarts then. Where was she?

_Crack!_

A house Elf appeared in the room and carefully placed a serving tray, laden with what looked like delicious breakfast foods on the dressing table.

“Erm, hey.” Ginny began, the Elf turned to face her “I was just wondering – where am I?” She tried to sound casual, but her voice sounded shrill even to her ears.

“Please, Miss, you are being at Malfoy Manor.” The Elf cocked it's head at her.

“Can you tell Mister Malfoy I'd like to go back to school please?” The Elf shook it's head, making it's large ears flap.

“No, doing miss. Master You-Know-Who been tellin' us he'll stick ours head in ovens if we be bothering Mister Malfoy  about you childrens wanting to go back to school!” The Elf smiled “Yous are to stay here and be happy.”

The Elf 'cracked' away and Ginny dropped to her knees, shaking. She and possibly others were being held at Malfoy Manor. You-Know-Who was here and most likely the person behind her leaving Hogwarts. But how? He couldn't get into Hogwarts could he? Distance mattered in magic, for Merlin's sake!

Ginny sat on her butt and pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't panic, people would notice she was missing and the Order would come and save her. They just had to. Her shoulders shook as she began to cry.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a late chapter - oops! But hopefully you'll like it. :-) 
> 
> Setogram - Faery Star - A Pagan seven pointed star.

Hogwarts went into lock down. Dumbledore could be seen reinforcing the wards around the school and the teachers busied themselves with comforting the students and doing their best to reassure the students left behind.

Hogwarts had never seen anything like it and hoped they never would again. Students did not just disappear from their beds. There was no doubt in any of the teachers minds who was behind this – who was always behind any unpleasantness. He-Who-Was-A-Right-Royal-Pain was no doubt behind this and Merlin only knew how he had pulled it off. Not even Dumbledore could say for sure how it had happened, he could only say, unhelpfully that it _had_ happened.

Word quickly got to worried parents who began once more to debate whether Hogwarts was really all that safe and should their children return home? This time, no one could blame them if they took students back home. It might not be much safer, but it was reassuring to have them home at least who could rob parents of that?

                                                                                                                                  *

Dumbledore climbed the steps to the steepest part of the castle with a grunt. He forgot just how old this part was. It had fallen to his shame, into disrepair, teachers and students no longer walked these steps, instead favouring to stay on the lower floors. He suspected that the higher parts of the castle had begun to be abandoned with Mordicus Egg, a fine headmaster for sure, but one who hated heights.

At last! He had reached the landing and quickly now, walked down to the door simply marked with an 'F'. He knocked twice and then entered, hoping this time for a better result. It rarely did, but this, they couldn't ignore this. Students had been taken and they loved the students. He needed help, he needed them, if only they would help him. 

                                                                                                                                          *

Severus performed a Disillusionment Charm on himself as he followed Harry through hallways and up to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Severus hung back, he might still be Disillusioned, but Harry could still hear him if he made a mistake or got too close.

Harry looked around, eyes narrowed. He was aware he was being followed, but wasn't sure by who, he could make a couple of guesses however. He took out his wand, if he was being watched he would have to act like Harry Potter schoolboy for the most part. He charmed the chalk to draw the ancient Setogram symbol. Once that was done, he wrote the seven runes at each point if the star that would call The Lufian. In the centre of the star he placed a bowl of water he had collected from the lake, and spelled it to boil. He carefully added each ingredient and the precise right time and then stopped the water from boiling. He leaned forward and spoke the words that time had long forgot, in the language older than anyone remembered and then he waited.

From his vantage point, Severus was surprised. Lily had excelled at potions just as he had, but Harry seemed to have missed his mother's gift. Lily's talent had gone to waste in her son – but this – this was skill beyond Harry had ever shown. Skill that would make his mother proud. This was potion master at work. Had he overlooked Harry's skill all these years? No, of course not. If Harry had shown one iota of skill, he would have encouraged the boy, for Lily's sake, for Lily's memory. But this – this was foolish. The Lufian were dead, if they ever even existed. Why was Harry so intent in trying to call the dead? He couldn't figure it out.

A blaze of purple fire, ripped through the air, the chalk symbol turned silver and Harry was bathed in the fire's glow. Severus shielded his eyes and blinked. For a moment, just a moment, Harry had not sat there. Instead, a man in his mid twenties had sat in Harry's place. A man with brown hair instead of Harry's jet black, a man with soft brown eyes and scars on his face. A man who had clearly seen battle in a way Harry most definitely had not. He blinked and Harry sat, cross legged in front of the symbol. No trace of the man lingered. It must of the side affect of the fire, Severus told himself. That and nothing more. Harry Potter could not be two people.

Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatics, really, did they always have to make such an entrance? He felt the wave of magic of the fire roll over his body, exposing for the first time in centuries the echo of his original body. The fire lit up the person following him and he frowned mentally, why was Severus the one following him? He shrugged it off to focus on the figure emerging from the fire.

Severus was open mouthed in astonishment, a very real head and shoulders of a woman had appeared. She was facing Harry, she all he could see was long black braided hair, in twined with gold. Her skin was skin kissed golden brown. She appeared to be wearing some kind of crown. Severus put his mind to work, he had to remember every single thing about this woman, she was the first living Lufian anyone had seen since the time of Merlin himself.

Harry cooked an eyebrow at the woman, out of all the Lufian that could answer his call, they sent her.

“Hello, Acca.” Harry acknowledged. Acca looked as beautiful as ever, her deep hazel eyes showing compassion and love.

“Hello A-” Harry cut her off. No one had spoken his true name since his first rebirth, he wasn't about to let Acca change that.

“It's Harry, now.” Harry switched from English to their language, knowing Severus was still watching. She frowned at him.

“Harry, my apologises.” She didn't seem apologetic to Harry.

“So, let's skip over the 'my it's been such a long time' crap and cut straight to meat of it. I am not coming.” Harry's voice was harsh and he couldn't help it. The Lufian had betrayed him, why would he come to them like an obedient dog just because they called?

“We need you,” Acca admitted. Harry laughed, they need him? How rich.

“What did you tell me when I asked for your help?” Harry asked nastily “Oh, I remember 'This is how it needs to be', well Acca, _this is how is needs to be._ ” He spat the words that still haunted him back at her and she flinched.

“Please understand, we could not change your path, painful as it has been.” Acca looked at the man she once knew, the man had been reborn more times than even she could count. He had lived until old age; had had his life cut down at a young age; been murdered; been the murderer; had been innocent and evil. He had faced it all better than anyone could ever had dreamed off but she still understood. It hadn't been easy and she wouldn't of wished his life on anyone.

“My path? This was never my path. My path was with _her_ \- to be hers and to die for _her_. This is no one's path. This is hell.” Harry was incensed. The Lufian were still banging on about 'paths' and 'destinies' to him of all people! They did not tire from repeating the same lies?

“That was your path, but A-” A warning growl escaped Harry's lips. “ _Harry_ , fates change, paths change. You were needed on this one.”

“Lies.” Harry narrowed his eyes at her, how dare she. How dare any of them tell him fates changed, when they held to power to stop exactly that. How dare they act so damn helpless.

“You are needed, come to us.” Acca pleased, must he still be so stubborn?

“No. You turned you back on me, do you remember? This is me returning the favour.”

“We have never turned our back on you, we love you. We have watched every moment. You are loved Harry. More than you could ever know.” Harry looked away. What did the Lufian know of love?

“If this your idea of love, it's very twisted.”

“Love is twisted.” Acca allowed herself a smile. “Please come home. We need you, we would not be so persistent if that weren't so.”

“If I come back-”

“We can make no promises. Your path is not of our doing. You know who did this to you and why. Only he can revoke it.” Harry sighed angrily. He knew he had lost this round.

“Alright, if you need me this badly.”

“We do. Magic is changing.” Acca informed him. This was new.

“How?” He was intrigued, magic was constantly changing and The Lufian had never cared before. What made this time different?

“Events are moving, the players are shifting, growing in strength and knowledge.”

“And that scares you?” Harry couldn't help but smirk a little, something that scared The Lufian, who knew?

“Child, you know that is false. It does, though concern us as it should you.” Acca rebuked him.

“You're talking about Hogwarts?” Of course they were, to some extent. Voldemort had really out done himself this time.

“We admit, that did take us by surprise, how he even found the enchantment we don't know.” Acca allowed the confusion to show.

“Because you're fools. He is of Salazar's line. He is a child of Hogwarts and Hogwarts never denies anything that a child of hers truly desires.” Salazar and the others had thought up that little bit of magic themselves, never imagining that one of their bloodline could ever go quite so dark.

“We'll have to speak to them about that.” Acca frowned. Hogwarts would have to stop doing that. It was terribly inconvenient.

“You do that,” Harry smirked “They are ignoring pretty much everyone, it's been driving Albus Dumbledore crazy for years.”

“They won't ignore you.” Acca pointed out.

“Because I'm not stupid enough to bother them. You want to speak to them, do it, I'll watch from the sidelines, eating popcorn.”

“When you come home, you must, as you are aware, bring forth a champion.” Acca reminded him, ignoring the snide remarks.

“I have no champion. My current comrades are not powerful enough.” True enough. Ron and Hermione were great friends, but lacked the power one needed to be a champion.

“That charming man, hiding from you, is more than powerful enough.” Acca turned and smiled at a still Disillusioned Severus.

“Severus?” Harry blinked. No, oh no, he wasn't going to allow them to play that little game. “Not him, Acca he hates me.” Harry pleaded. He had been through this dance enough times. He was done with it, it hurt. He was tired of the pain, besides Severus really did hate Harry Potter.

“You said yourself you have no champion and you need one,” Acca said firmly “I'm aware of the dislike that runs through him and the bloodline you embody. That doesn't change the fact he is hiding because of you, that he is trying to help you. He is your champion. We look forward to seeing you both.” Acca smiled at him one last time, before sinking back into the fire.

Harry rubbed his face, why oh why could he never win against them? He hated, _hated_ The Lufian. He stood and with a wave of wand cleared the Tower with the Vanishing Spell. He cleared his throat and switched back to English.

“You can come out now Severus.” He should have known. 

Severus ended the charm and stepped into view. Harry stood, wand held loosely by his side, looking angry, beaten down and yet still defiant. 

“That was, - you really. Harry why?” Severus was in shock. The Lufian were real, they spoke to Harry. Why? What could this all mean? His head hurt just trying to put the pieces together.

“I suggest a double shot of Fire Whiskey.” Harry offered.

“I'd rather have an explanation.” And some Fire Whiskey, possibly some strong Ale too.

“You first. You followed me, why?”

“You have were up to something. I knew of course, what the items you were collecting did, but no one as ever managed to call them successfully...” Severus trailed off, still marvelling over the fact that he seen one of The Lufian with his very own eyes and watched as Harry spoke to them, well, that is what he had guessed they were doing. They made a lot of low rumbling and clicking sounds, which hardly sounded like a language at all, but at the same time it did. It felt old and warm and familiar, like wrapping yourself in your childhood blanket, one you had long forgotten about but still loved.

“That's because they are picky. The don't like being summoned, they prefer to do the summoning.” You could do the whole ritual perfectly and still be ignored by The Lufian. It was hardly surprising that people struggled with contacting them.

“So, my turn, why – what – how – why?” Harry sighed. This was going to take awhile.

“How about I explain, in a more private setting?” Severus folded his arms “With actual seats?” Harry prompted and Severus relented.

If Harry was going to give him answers, they could at least be comfortable. He beckoned Harry to follow him and headed for his office. He had a fine stash of not just Fire Whiskey, but Oak Matured Mead and Ale. Severus had a feeling his stash would not last the rest of the night.

                                                                                                                                                   *

Acca turned to her fellow Lufian, and smiled. “He is returning home!” She cried joyfully. The people cheered, it had been so long since they had seen him. “Let us make haste, he is travelling from afar and has long been absent from our isle, he should meet us with joy and with welcome.” She would have to teach them to use his new name, because he made it clear he had stopped using his birth name, which pained her. She couldn't help that. He had always been this way, hurt him and he remembered the slight forever. Men could be so silly sometimes.

The Lufian had called out to him more than once over his many lifetimes and he had ignored each and every one of them, until now. It was different this time, they were calling not just because they missed him and wanted to be make right with him, but because they truly needed him. She stepped down from the Speaking Stones and embraced her father, the leader of The Lufian.

Kenric, returned the embrace. “He has a champion?” He queried. Kenric had never known the boy to befriend anyone who would be powerful enough to be a champion – probably he mused, for that reason.

“He has indeed, I told you father, miracles do happen.” Acca smiled brightly at her father, her endless optimism overflowing. “And perhaps, much more than just a champion.”

Kenric roared with laughter. “Mercy help that boy, he's going to need it if you start playing match maker.” Acca just shrugged and skipped of to organise the preparations.

                                                                                                                                                  *

Adair rode into the grounds to what he supposed was Hogwarts, four people stood on the castle steps with a long table in front of them. Adair had put off coming here, instead choosing to learn the more practical kinds of magic and non magic at home. His mother had finally convinced him he should attend, and learn about magic from the very best. He had ridden hard for almost three months to make it here in time for the new school year, while he would be behind some of the students, he would be in front of them in other areas. Adair rode over to the witches and wizards, a hand on his sword, just in case.

The people waited patiently for him, one of them, a plump witch smiled at him.

“Greetings friend, are you hoping to be a student here?” A tall man, with a beard asked him.

“I am,” Adair confirmed “I am Adair, son of Maida.” He never used his father's name if he could help it, people seemed to expect things of him when he did. His mother was just as respected though.

“You're Maida's boy? How delightful!” The plump witch clapped her hands joyfully “How is Maida?” She asked

“The Lady is fine,” Adair replied “I take it, you are the Lady Hufflepuff? Mother speaks very fondly of you and wishes you health and happiness.” His mother had been taught by Hufflepuff and swore the lady was the best teacher of the four. “

I am, child and you clearly have your mother's charm.”She winked at him and he laughed, he could grow to like these wizards.

He finally dismounted and bowed to the four wizards in front of him. “I wish to be taught by the finest wizards in Europe.”

“I hear you father has greatly surpassed us.” The shorter man spoke now, and there seemed to be a hint of bitterness to his voice. Slytherin, his father's teacher. Adair stiffened, so they knew. Of course they did, everyone always knew.

“No student can ever surpass his teacher.” Adair replied, no matter how arrogant he became, he added silently.

“Well, child, you have come to the right place." The taller man said, beaming. "So tell us, is it knowledge you seek? Or perhaps a lesson in cunning and slyness?” At this he playfully poked Salazar in the ribs “Or perhaps, you're keen to show of your bravery – which would suit me just fine, or perhaps you will follow your mother and join the ranks of Lady Hufflepuff's honoured students?”

Truth be told, Adair wanted all of those options. However, he had spent years learning the sword and longbow and could fight as well as any adult he knew, so he had no real mind to show off or prove his bravery. Lord Gryffindor was out. And as much as he respected and adored his mother, he knew from her tales that Lady Hufflepuff wouldn't suit his needs, which left the Lady Ravenclaw or his father's old teacher – Lord Slytherin. He thought carefully. A part of him wanted to choose Slytherin and do better than his father, just to prove he could and as much as that appealed to him, the yearning for leaning new things appealed to him more, for how did one become the greatest if you knew nothing very much at all?

“I pray thee Lady Ravenclaw accepts my humble request to be her student.” Rowena smiled at him.

“Why of course, those that wish to learn are more than welcome in my house. Welcome to Hogwarts and Ravenclaw then,” Adair bowed to her and she pointed to the massive doors behind her. “Go and meet with your classmates in the Great Hall, our Grounds Keeper will see to your stead.”

Adair slipped past them, as Lady Hufflepuff bent over the table and added his name to the parchment. He did not miss the comment she made as she did so: “Imagine, we've taught long enough for our students to leave, find love and have children of their very own! And now Merlin and Maida's son has come here to learn. I expect fine things from him, fine things indeed.”


	5. Chapter Five

Severus sipped his whiskey, like a dying man sipping water to live. They were now in his office, Severus had locked and warded the door as Harry's behest Severus had opened the whiskey an hour ago. He licked his lips and tried again to speak and failed. The story Harry just told him was fantastical. Harry Potter was not really Harry Potter but some old dead guy living in Harry Potter's body? His head hurt. He would have said, ordinarily, that Harry should get himself checked into St. Mungo's, but – he had seen the girl – Acca, Harry had called her with his own eyes and if Harry was insane, so was he and Severus was very sure he was not insane though he could no longer be sure, what with this being his third triple whiskey. Harry was watching him carefully from behind his desk.

“So, it boils down to this – The Lufian are real people,” Severus said slowly, trying to get used to the idea. “And they don't much like talking to people, which is why no one has spoken to them in an age, but you can talk to them. And they want you see them. And they want me to tag along as some kind of 'Champion'?”

“It's a bit more than 'tagging along' but yes, that's about it in a nutshell.”

“This is insane.” With that Severus down the whiskey glass and moved into the mead.

“I don't think the drink is helping anymore.” Harry said, leaning forward and taking the glass from Severus' hand.

“On the contrary, it's helping enormously.” Severus took back the glass and poured himself a generous helping of his favourite Oak Matured Meade. “I'm still confused however. For a moment it looked like you were two people.”

Bugger. Harry had hoped Severus hadn't seen that. “The Lufian believe in truth. When you speak to them, they want to see the real you, something most people want to hide,” Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “The Lufian and I have a long history, I can't hide anything from them it seems. What you saw was me. The real me, the me before I died, the first time.”

“Oh. You were hot.” Harry grinned, Severus realising what he just said, put the glass down. “I didn't mean that.” He really should stop mixing drinks like this.

“I didn't hear a word.” Harry winked. There was a pause as both men lost themselves to their own thoughts. “Severus,” Harry said much more seriously “You have to promise to keep this to yourself.”

“I understand your concerns, but Harry, you are walking history, you could -” Severus began.

“Open my mouth and tell people what actually happened? Sure, I could do that. The last time I did that, people weren't so keen to hear to the truth from someone that was actually there,” Harry paused “People died. Good people died and I have seen far too much death. People like to believe their version of history, not the actual truth.”

“But Historians-”

“-Are the only one that would understand. The public are a different beast however.”

Severus slumped defeated. He tried to imagine would it feel like, asking about a historical figure he liked – only to find from someone who was there that the person he liked was in fact, not a nice person and not worthy to be liked. It would hurt, he admitted to himself. It would be a serious mental adjustment and not just because how his view of the person would change, but because the history and facts around that person would also change. It wasn't surprising that people would be resistant to learning the actual truth, it was though a little be disappointing.

“Alright, I promise.” Severus didn't miss the relieved look that passed on Harry's face, or the tension that seemed to lift from his shoulders.

“Thank you.” Harry replied earnestly. One problem down...

                                                                                                                                                    *

Dumbledore stared at the life sized portraits of the four Founders angrily. Once again, they were pretending to be asleep in his presence and he knew they talked and sniggered behind his back. For whatever reason, the founders had never taken him seriously and it drove him mad. The things he could have learned from them! The mistakes he could have avoided, if they'd just talk to him.

“Voldemort just took a whole bunch of students from the school,” Albus told them. Silence. “He was hundreds of miles away at the time.”

The portraits opened their eyes and looked at the Dumbledore. Now, they were listening to him.

“Some random wizard managed to take students from the school? Pretty sure it's your job to _stop_ that from happening.” Godric Gryffindor folded his arms across his chest.

“Lord Voldemort is the most power Dark Wizard in a century -” Albus began. He had told this before, why did they never believe him?

“So? Get Adair to deal with the miscreant.” Salazar Slytherin suggested, eyebrow raised.

“Adair?” Albus blinked at the founders “Adair is dead, he's been dead for hundreds of years.” He knew that Adair had lived at roughly at the same time as the founders, but to hear his name from their own lips! _Adair_ was real! He had once lived. He could have jumped with joy. Adair was once a living breathing person. He imagined Adair, an old man, sitting down to write the three great books of his life. Oh, the books. They would be real too! No longer was finding the books an historical wild goose chase. They were real. They were out there somewhere. He was going to find them.

“Don't be stupid,” Salazar said scathingly, bringing Albus crashing back down to earth with was nasty bump.

“Are you seriously standing there, the headmaster of our school claiming not to know about Adair?” Slytherin scoffed, exactly what kind of fool was running Hogwarts?

“But, Adair is just a man, he lived and died, how could he possibly be around today? Even his books have been lost to time.” Albus was stunned. Not even The Cult believed Adair was still alive today. Sure, _The Story of Adair_ had talked about a curse, but kind of curse could make a human live forever? It was impossible.

“Adair is alive as you are Albus.” Ravenclaw informed the shocked headmaster.

“And if Adair wrote books, well, those won't be lost either. Adair will know exactly where they are.” Hufflepuff added.

“So, I highly suggest you stop bothering us with your problems and go and find Adair.” Gryffindor told Albus and with that, the portraits closed their eyes and fell silent.

Albus stood, silently, not moving, trying to comprehend what he had just be told. He had to find someone the world believed to be dead, though the founders believed him to be alive. How did you go about finding a not dead person? Was he supposed to start with the oldest living wizards? No one even knew how old Adair had been when he died – which if was still alive made sense, because then he had never died. But if he never died, where was he now? What was he doing? Why wasn't he already helping to get rid of Voldemort? The task before him was enormous. Albus opened his mouth to ask the founders about where he should start looking and then thought better off it. He was lucky they were talking to him at all, he wasn't going to push his luck and make them think he was even more of fool then they already thought he was.

He left the room and started back down the stairs, his mind whirling. Where to start? Where to start? At the beginning he decided. He would once more, pick of the Story of Adair only this time he would comb it for clues as to where Adair could possibly be.

                                                                                                                                                     *

“Well, Albus is clearly in over his head. 'Adair is dead', good grief.” Rowena rolled her eyes.

When Albus Dumbledore had first stepped into their little room as a Transfiguration Professor, they hadn't been overly impressed. They had been told for years, by Dippet and Dumbledore's headmaster that the man was a genius, a Merlin in the making. They had looked the man over and saw that while he was very obviously highly intelligent and quite possibly the best wizard of his age, a young Merlin he was not. It was very easy for people to be impressed with talent and Dumbledore's was undeniable, it took more than talent to be a great however and there was more to Merlin than just talent alone. There was a reason he was remembered as the wizard. The standard that all wizards and witches watched to match. Beloved by the magic and muggle communities alike, for more than a thousand years.

“Voldemort is going to have to be dealt with, he can't just take students from the school.” Salazar said, damn it, why did his bloodline have to be so damn difficult?

“And how do we do that, with a so called genius running around empty headed?” Godric asked sarcastically.

“Adair,” Rowena said as if it was obvious. “He knows we are here, we just have to get his attention.” Without fail, Adair made a point to come up and visit them during his first year and his last. By now, Adair would be in his fifth year. How could the current Headmaster not know this?

“Oh, fine. Let's go harass -” Salazar begun.

“ _Salazar_ ” Helga hissed warningly.

“I mean, talk to, the other portraits.” Salazar finished.

                                                                                                                                                        *

Harry crept silently into common room, it was now past 5am and he really wanted to get some sleep before he was expected to be down in the Great Hall for breakfast, however fate had other ideas.

“Harry!” He winced. What was Hermione doing awake at this hour?

“Herm,” He smiled at his best friend “I was just heading to bed.” Hermione put her hands on her hips.

“Where have you been?” She asked quietly. Harry had been acting oddly since the start of the year and now with these disappearances, she could really do with her best friend being around, not sneaking off to who knew where until the early hours of the morning.

“I'm sorry Hermione,” and he was. “I've been talking to Dumbledore – trying to work out how and why Voldemort took our friends, trying to get them back.” He really hated lying, but what other choice did he have? For the first time in four hundred years he had told someone who is really was and he was not keen to start telling more people if he didn't have to.

“Oh.” Hermione said, looking down. Harry walked over to her and hugged her.

They stayed like that for awhile, Hermione arms' wrapped tightly around him. He needed to be there more for his friend, especially right now.

“Come on Herm,” Harry said gently “I need sleep and you need a cuddle.” She smiled shyly up at him and nodded.

With her hand in his, Harry gently led her upstairs to his room. While he got ready for bed, Hermione snuggled down under the covers and waited for Harry to join her. When he finally slipped into bed, Hermione cuddled up to him, her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump, thump of his heart and allowing herself to be reassured by that. Harry and Dumbledore would figure out a way to get everyone back safe and sound, she knew they would. With that, she drifted of to sleep.

Harry stayed awake long after Hermione had started gently snoring, trying to make his lie slightly true. He had to speak to Dumbledore and find a way to get everyone back – without any bloodshed if possible. He sighed, why for once, could things just be easy?

                                                                                                                                            *

Adair first met Alodia during the first week of classes, she had joined Gryffindor's House, and she took Adair's breath away. He had been seated outside by the lake, reading a book Ravenclaw had suggested, when she had walked by, with a group of her friends, heading towards the forest for what Adair could only assume, was Care of Magical Creatures class. Her perfume had lingered long after she had swept past and Adair found himself moving closer to her.

She had reddish blonde hair down to her waist, the best butt he had ever seen on a woman and legs that never seemed to end. Adair followed, five steps behind her, until she reached the edge of the forest and he had to dive behind a bush so she wouldn't see him. It turned out that he had assumed right and sure enough the Care Of Magical Creatures professor, a witch in her late forties, with sharp eyes and a wicked tongue came out of the forest, holding something close to her chest. Alodia and her classmates 'awwed' at the thing.

Adair was so focused on watching Alodia, that he missed all the warning signs at the end of the lesson that she had spotted him. It was until she standing in front of his bush, that he jumped up and with no idea how to play it cool or even attempt to be smooth with her, all did what his teenage brain told him to do. He stammered out a 'hi' and then legged it. Alodia watched him flee with a bemused smile. _Boys_.

Adair had spent the following week doing what logically, seemed the best thing to do – he learned all he could about her. He learned what classes she took, what house she studied in (Gryffindor), and what she liked do outside class. Which was all well and good, but there was still one problem Adair knew he would have to overcome – he had to learn to open his mouth and say more than 'Hi', or 'hello' (they had met in the library – she was looking for an Arithmancy book and he was searching for something on Runes.) If he ever wanted to prove he wasn't a idiot, he would have do better than he had been doing.

He walked down to Salazar Slytherin's office, which was located close to the Slytherin Common Rooms, and knocked on the door. The door opened and Adair stepped through. Salazar was sitting behind his desk, grading papers.

“Hello, Lord Slytherin.” Adair said respectfully. Slytherin waved distractedly to the chair in front of bis desk and Adair sat down and waited patiently.

“So, what brings you down here?” Slytherin finally put his quill down and looked at Adair. Students often came and went from his office and Adair had already spent time here, asking questions, determined to figure out reasons behind everything. He was truly, his father's son.

“I met a girl.” Adair said in a rush and Slytherin smiled at him.

“How wonderful! What's her name?” Silence. Adair gaped at him like a fish that has stupidly flopped into land.

“I don't actually know.” Adair admitted after a long pause. He had learned everything about her! How could he not know her name? He hit his head on the desk and groaned. What a fool he was.

“Well, you might want to find out. Also, stop banging your head on my desk.”

“I'll find out, I've been researching her and -”

“Adair, my son, you can't treat a woman like homework project. Have you talked to her? Or did you just follow her around puppy eyed making lists of what she does and where she goes?” Adair said nothing, instead choosing to look at his shoes. Slytherin sighed.

“I can't talk to her,” Adair whined “I never know what to say, I can just about say 'hello' and that's it.”

“Well, that's a start at least.” Slytherin said, relaxing into his chair. If he had a sickle for every love struck boy that had wondered into his office seeking advice he'd be rich.

“She's just so – I want to prove that I'm not an idiot, that I'm worthy of her.”

“Then do it. Use your strengths and play into hers. Find something you both have interest in and use that to your advantage.” Right, well, he could do that Adair thought thinking quickly. They had things in common, he just had to wait for a chance to present itself.

“Thank you, Lord Slytherin.” Adair stood and bowed respectfully to the Hogwarts founder and left.

Salazar threw his hands into the air and shook his head fondly, it never ceased to amaze him that the brightest students were usually the ones that needed the most advice and reassurance when it came to love. He pulled more homework assignments to him and went back to grading, awaiting the next knock on the door from a lovelorn student.

For Adair, the chance to prove himself came just after winter break, when Alodia, who was standing in the entrance hall, wrapped up in a burgundy cloak, was talking to another student, one Adair only knew by sight. Alodia did not look happy. He approached, sword firmly in his left hand, wand his right and stepped up beside her, silent and brooding. Alodia glanced his way and gave him a quick nod. As one, they raised their wands. “Go now.” She commanded in a fierce voice. The student fled. She turned to him, then, teal eyes flashing with annoyance still and smirked at him.

Alodia, it transpired, was Gryffindor's niece and was deadly with a wand and sword. She challenged him to a duel. Adair accepted on the spot. They had fought later that night in the middle of the Great Hall, a great crowd of students and teachers encircled them. She drew first blood, much to her uncle's delight and Rowena shouted advice to him. He swung his sword in hand, he hadn't been worried. The fight lasted well over two hours and Adair ended up the victor, beating Alodia with time. While she was heavily skilled, she wasn't up to his skill level and couldn't match his unforgiving pace for long. His skill had impressed her. The two became inseparable.

                                                                                                                                                *

Ron was not having a great week. He and Hermione had spent most of the week fighting, Harry had pretend not hear them when they did and now, now he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He was stuck in Lucius Malfoy's home. Lucius had stepped into his room the day before, with a bunch of his Death Eater friends (sadly, all masked Ron had noted glumly – how was he supposed to tell the Order their names if they kept wearing those stupid masks?!) and Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort had circled him, muttering spells and Merlin only knew what and then they had left. He had no idea who else was stuck in Malfoy Manor with him, they wouldn't answer his questions. Well, if they wanted to torture him, let them try. He was a Weasley and he wasn't going down without a fight.

                                                                                                                                               *

Harry and Hermione were descending the stairs down to the Great Hall for breakfast when a dapple grey pony cantered into view in a painting of a drunk monk, minus it's rider, a smile broke out on Hermione's face when she noticed and elbowed Harry in the ribs to point out the painting.

Sir Cadogan ran into view and collapsed, panting, beside his pony. He raised his visor and cried with great joy: “At last my quest is done! For after searching for many hours I have found you!” He tried to pull his sword out to look impressive but failed. The sword remain stubbornly in it's scabbard and after several attempts Sir Cadogan gave it up as a lost cause.

“What can we do for you?” Harry asked politely.

“The noble four request an audience with you, young knight! They await in the usual place.” Sir Cadogan puffed out his chest, happy indeed that he passed on this message without error. Harry blinked, what could they want with him?

“Thank you, Sir, please tell them I'll do my best to see them straight away.” Harry tried to think of a plausible reason as to why he understood anything that Cadogan had just said. Maybe it would just be easier if he hit Hermione with a memory spell and made her forget?

“What was that all about?” Hermione looked at him quizzically.

“No idea,” Harry shrugged “He probably got the wrong student, you know what he's like. It seemed rude to tell him that though.” Really, he could give lessons in how to lie he did it so often.

Hermione looked content with that answer, if a little bit suspicious, she tugged on his hand however and pulled him onwards to breakfast.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albion is the ancient name of England. When Adair talks about 'moving stars' he means comets, before 'comets' were called that. :-)

Voldemort paced his office, hands clasped behind his back. Thinking. During his research on how to take down Harry Potter once and for all, he had been given a book, one that apparently the whole wizarding world had read. Lucius had handed him _The Story of Adair_. It was an old copy, the Malfoy patriarch had proudly claimed that this copy had been in his family for three generations, citing that many of the newer versions edited parts out or changed things so much they may as been taken out. At first, Voldemort had just flicked through it and then on page 64, a chapter titled enticingly called Survival, Voldemort had finally sat down and begun to read. And read. Eventually he came to passage that him stop and rethink everything.

_Perception is a dangerous thing; what you perceive and what the person next to you perceives are not always the same. One can get you killed, one can mean you live. Just like truth, perception is tool of great power to be used with great care._

His _perception_ was that Harry, with great luck had been able to escape him. Was it really luck, however? Or something else? How did Dumbledore perceive Harry's miraculous escapes?

He paused mid stride, he currently had in his possession, students that were close to both Harry and Dumbledore. He hadn't intended to use them this way, but it might be worth having a little chat with them.

*

It wasn't until the day before the students were due to leave Hogwarts for Christmas break, that Harry was able to slip away and pay a visit to some old friends. Harry checked the corridor before knocking on the door, he knew no one would be around, but he always liked to make sure. He opened the door and poked his head in.

“Hello.” He smiled.

“Harry, come in properly and let us have a look at you.” Hufflepuff called, remembering to use his new name. Harry grinned and stepped completely into the room and twirled for the founders.

“I'm fine, honestly.” And he was, while he was still having the nightmares, the headaches had gone now that The Lufian knew he was going to make time to see them.

“We have a bone to pick with you.” Helga teased, wagging a finger at him.

“Oh, just one?” He winked. He loved seeing the founders, he really see them move often.

“Why doesn't Albus know who you are?” _Oh_. Harry thought. _That_.

“Albus is part of a Cult that has grown up in my name. He's decent fellow, but he's determined to find my books and I really don't want them found – at least not by someone dumb enough to be part of a Cult. Add to that he can be incredibly manipulative – he is therefore someone I could never trust with this secret.”

“Manipulative how?” Ravenclaw inquired.

“The first year I was here, when this body was just eleven, he allowed to me find just enough clues to work out where a dangerous magical object was hiding and where it was located and allowed me to go looking for it, knowing a dangerous wizard was also after it to test me.” Harry still felt annoyed at Albus over that and Albus had allowed two actual eleven years to help him!

“I knew I didn't like him,” Ravenclaw muttered “Why was he testing you?”

“Because of old blood magic. You've heard of Lord Voldemort correct? He tried to kill Harry Potter, when Harry Potter was just a year old. He failed, because the child's mother died to save her son, it was an act of selflessness that woke some old blood magic. I am protected from him in this body as long as I stay with her living relatives. Dumbledore thinks I am some kind of special 'Chosen One' destined to kill Voldemort. It's nonsense of course, but you can't tell him that.”

“So he tested you to make sure you are the Chosen One he hopes you are, was he one of mine?” Salazar asked. Because really, that sounded like something he would do.

“No, he's one of Godric's.” Harry told them, Salazar cheered.

“Fantastic.” The Founder muttered darkly.

“Makes a change.” Salazar said cheerfully, Godric just scowled.

“While you're here,” Rowena said “Two things – we sent Albus looking for you, well _Adair_. That should keep him out of your hair for awhile.”

“That was cruel. He's going to end up St. Mungo's.” Harry was always surprised at just how mean Rowena could be to people she didn't like.

“Yes, well, he was annoying us. The other is Voldemort. Tell us everything you know.”

*

Adair was about to start climbing the wall of the castle when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He smiled, he should of known he wouldn't get away with climbing a wall without Alodia having something to say about it.

“There are other ways of getting to the roof of the castle you know.” She felt the need to point this out, Adair had seemed to have forgotten, or maybe he just thought he would have a go at being stupid.

“Sure there are,” Adair agreed “But I like climbing.” Stupid it was then.

“Why are you risking your life climbing the castle wall to get to the roof anyway?”

“Because I have Astronomy work to complete.” At Alodia's unimpressed look he continued “There's going to be some rare actively tonight and I thought the most enjoyable way to view it, would be to lie down on the roof and watch.”

“Why did I expect anything less from you?” Alodia asked, kissing him on the check. Adair may now be able to talk to Alodia, but every single time she kissed him, however innocently, he was reduced to blubbering, blushing child.

“I- Well, erm. You could always join me.” Adair managed to get out, heart somewhere in his throat. They had never been alone together. They were always surrounded by friends or other students.

“I'd love to, but if you don't mind, I'll do it the easy way.” So saying she turned her wand on herself, muttered the levitation spell and rose gently into the air.

“Race you to the top?” Adair teased.

“You're on.” Alodia smiled, her hand blowing softly in the wind. Adair paused, taking in just how beautiful she was and then turned and began to climb.

Naturally, Alodia won, but neither seemed to mind. They laid down, side by side, hands next to each other, almost touching.

“So, what is supposed to be happening?” Alodia asked. Adair pointed to the left of them

“Those stars, they're called Cassiopeia, now if I did the work right, another star is supposed to be passing through them tonight.”

“Stars move?” Alodia turned her head to look at him. When Adair was invested in something, his eyes shone brighter. She had heard a lot of about Adair, before they had met. Half of Albion knew who he was, because of his parents. He was nothing like she had expected, the best way possible.

“Well, we think so. There is movement in the darkness, we just don't have names for them yet.” Adair smiled at her.

“That's actually interesting, I hope you're right.” They both looked up at the stairs and tried not to notice that they were holding each other's hands.

*

A knock came at her door and Ginny looked up from the bed. She had lost all sense of time, how long had she been here? No one had touched her so far, though she had been made to feel like an object when Malfoy, Voldemort and a bunch of masked Death Eaters had entered to the room to 'look' at her. They had spelled her clothes off and took measurements of everything. They had asked about sex, questioning her virginity. How could she have not slept with Harry yet? Weren't they supposed to be dating? What was so wrong with her that even Harry Potter hadn't wanted to touch her? She had never felt so humiliated. They had left her alone after that. Until now. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in.

“Good news, my dear.” So bad news then, because nothing a Malfoy considered good, could actually be that.

“You've been approved for auction.” Ginny stared helplessly at him? Auction? Auction? They were going to sell her? Who too? Why? No! No, if they moved her, Harry and the Order wouldn't be able to find her, she had to stay here, because they would, they would find her. It was the only hope she to cling to.

“You can't. Please don't.” She hated sounding so weak. Lucius just smirked at her.

“Cheer up, girl. It's almost Christmas.” He leered at her then, before leaving, slamming the door closed.

*

Harry walked with Hermione to Entrance Hall. She would be spending Christmas with her family and he would be spending Christmas at Hogwarts - with Severus, but Hermione didn't need to know that.

“Be good.” Hermione joked hugging Harry tightly.

“Hey, I'm always good, trouble just happens to find me.”

“I believe you, millions wouldn't.”

“You're all I need.” He kissed her fondly on the check and then shooed her, laughing, into a carriage.

Harry waved as he watched her go, at least now he could move around more freely.

*

Dumbledore paced around his office, he had been talking aloud to himself for a quarter of an hour, the portraits remained silent, there eyes following him as he tried to figure out who to go about finding Adair.

“Phineas,” He spoke to the former Headmaster “Where would you start looking?” Phineas sighed, but spoke.

“If I was looking for someone who does not want to be found, I would stop looking.” The portrait snapped bluntly.

“That isn't helpful.” Albus was getting cross.

“What do you expect, Albus? We are dead and you keep trying to fish for information. You might want to talk to people who are still breathing.”

“But -”

“- Yes, yes, the Founders, who are also dead, told you Adair was alive and you believed them. Do you even know what you're looking for? An old man, someone in his 20's or 30's? You don't know anything about Adair and you want to do what? Find him. I hope you enjoy your wild goose chase.” With that Phineas left, leaving Albus to stare disgruntled at an empty portrait.

*

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement, feeling – well, he wasn't quite sure. The room had transformed into the 'Room of Hidden Things' and Harry walked the halls, looking at generations of heirlooms, remembering all the times he had to dive into this place. Remembering when he had to come here as Adair. Twenty three rows in, nineteen rows to the west. Harry's feet stopped. A huge oak wardrobe stood before him. He had carved their names in to the doors and crossed them out after. He never thought he would need them again, never thought he would go back to Isle to speak to The Lufian. He took a deep breath and threw open the doors. There they were, just were he left them. His and Alodia broad swords. He stood and looked at them for a while. Both handles made of the finest silver money could buy. The blades were made of charmed steel. Alodia had a Sapphire laid into the handle, his hand an Amethyst. They're just swords, he told himself firmly. There was no reason to get emotional over them.

They weren't just swords though – they were the only physical objects he had that Alodia had once owned or touched. The swords were Alodia's gift to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Alodia had been the one to bring him his sword the night he left their home, heading off to stupid, pointless battle and he should have stayed. He should have been there when she needed him. He didn't try to stop the tears that fell. Alodia would've understood. He didn't know how long he stayed there, looking at what was left of his past. He picked up her sword. It was just as heavy as his. He had loved watching her practise with it. Night and day, rain or shine, she would practise. She needed to keep up with him, she said, she wanted to be as good as him. He shook himself. This wasn't doing him any good. She was gone. He slid her sword gently into the bag he had brought with him and then placed his sword next to hers. He stood, shouldered the bag and closed the doors.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dumbledore breathed in the fresh salt water air of Cornwall with a smile. He rarely travelled this far south and he thought absent mindlessly, he should. Cornwall was beautiful this time of year, it was like walking back in time in old postcard. It was picturesque, crisp white snow everywhere, rosy checked children running about playing. Tired looking men, sitting outside, clutching beers, even in this weather – astonishing. But he wasn't here to just enjoy the views and people. He here to begin his search for Adair.

The Cult was based here, where he wasn't actually sure, the Cult liked to keep things secret. He had however, successfully managed to procure a meeting with the Cult. In a few hours, he would be able to talk to them and maybe, just maybe, learn where to look next. The best way to look for anything that had been missing for long time was to start from the beginning. The beginning with Adair meant finding out who his parents were and going from there. The Cult claimed to know who Adair's parents were, Dumbledore hoped they were in sharing mood.

*

Harry stepped into Severus' personal quarters and was surprised at how cosy it was. Severus had wonderful taste. The fireplace was exposed stone, which Harry approved off, a roaring fire in the fire place. Bookcases dominated the room. Two soft looking grey sofa were placed in front of the fireplace. Harry had expected to see silver and green everywhere, but Severus seemed to prefer soft, almost pale greys and only hints of green. The shaggy rug on the floor was grey with pale green mixed in.

He walked over to one of the bookcases and smiled. Potions texts. Some of the them written by the man himself.

“I expect you've read all of them,” Severus walked into his living room, dressed more comfortably in a blue V-neck t-shirt and black pair of trousers.

“I haven't read everything that would be-” Harry turned away from the books and turned to look at his host and lost his train of thought. Oh. Oh my. Severus out his professor robes was attractive. The man was slim, but not skinny. He had muscles. Something in Harry stirred. He had stopped having romantic partners for decades. He had shut love out his life because it hurt. It hurt feeling something for someone to then have them die on you. Being the one that lived and kept on living was a pain like no other, so he had stopped. No. He could not think of Snape this way. He was not going back to that world of hurt.

“-be possible. For instance, I had no idea you published your own work.” Harry managed to catch himself, hopefully he hadn't stared too long.

“Well, if you were ever bored enough one night, you could read one of them.” Severus was looking at him oddly, he had been caught after all. Oops.

“I might just do that.” Harry tried to smile, but he still felt unbalanced, when did Professor Snape become so attractive? Severus walked over to the one of the sofa's and sat down. Harry, trying to stop this from being any more awkward, left the room. He slipped into the spare room Severus was letting him sleep in and collect his bag – and also pull himself together.

By the time Harry made it back to the living area, Severus had rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, exposing creamy white skin. He had a book open his lap. Harry mentally cursed, he hated being a teenager, sodding hormones. His eyes were drawn to Severus' lap and he prayed it looked like he was interested in the book.

“Severus, erm,” Severus had looked up, black eyes focused on him and Harry had to look away. “I have something for you, to help with being my Champion.” He pulled Alodia's sword from the bag and held it out to Severus, who looked shocked.

“Thank you,” He stood and took the sword gently from Harry. “It's beautiful.” The sword felt heavy in his hand, it had to be forty inches or more in length. It must have been around 5 pounds.

“It belonged to someone special, take good care of it.” Harry had debated about this for hours, but if Severus was really going to need be his Champion, he needed a good sword and Alodia's was the best.

“I'll take great care of it,” Severus said, turning the weapon over in his hands, it was beautifully made. “The thing is Harry, you're going to have to teach me how to use it, I only know how duel with a wand.” Harry mentally groaned, why didn't modern day pure bloods know how to fight anymore? When did the practise of knowing to how to protect not only yourself, but the ones you love die out? He had agreed to teach Severus about The Lufian, that was after all, why he was staying with Severus this Christmas.

“Alright, I'll play Professor.” Harry said, Oh no, what was he getting himself into?

*

Ginny walked around her room for what felt like the millionth time. Narcissa had been earlier, forcing her to wash (again – because aside from worrying, what else was there to do to pass the time?) and then she had styled Ginny's hair, forced make up on the her and then dressed her in robes that her parents would never be able to afford. She was now wearing a deeply blue, beautifully cut robe. It was probably the best she would ever look and it was for the benefit of Death Eaters. Narcissa had refused to talk to her, only speaking when she needed to boss Ginny around.

Before she left, she pinned the number 'Nine' on her. Ginny didn't want to think about what that meant. She had comforted herself, by telling herself she was only one her, she was the one in love with Harry Potter. It was her they were after – but, but maybe not, maybe something much, much worse was going on.

*

Ron breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ginny being brought into – he wasn't sure where they were truthfully, but Ginny was alive and looked like she hadn't been hurt. She was forced to line up with a group of other girls from Hogwarts, just how many of them had been brought there? The boys had been lined up against one wall, chained by the wrists and ankles, Death Eaters guarding them, stopping them from talking to each other.

“Ginny!” He was immediately hit with the cruciatus curse, but it worth it. Ginny had looked up and spotted him.

“Speak again and I'll rip your tongue out.” A Death Eater spat on him, but he didn't care. Ginny was OK, for now. She was alive, he just had to find a way to save her and the others. No one was coming to save them, he was going to have to get the girls out himself.

*

The Cult gathered on cliff edge, the backs to the waves crashing onto the cliff. Dumbledore stood in font of them, nervous. A cold wind blew through them. Albus hoped it wasn't a sign of things to come.

“Hello, Albus. You are welcomed by the Cult and Adair himself.” A man dressed in a deep red robe stepped forward.

“Hello, I'm pleased to be welcomed.” Dumbledore bowed respectfully to them.

“We're told you have questions for us regarding Adair. You understand that we must protect him, so we may be unable to tell you want you want.”

“I understand, I may though, be able to offer you information in return.” Dumbledore crossed his fingers, please let him have information that the Cult didn't already know.

“Curious. Let us here your information first.” The leader crossed his arms in front of him.

Here goes nothing Albus thought, “Inside Hogwarts is a portrait of every Headmaster or Headmistress of the school, including the Founders. I spoke to them recently, there has been trouble at Hogwarts and wanted their advice. They told me to find Adair, that he was alive.”

A murmur went through the cult like a shiver down a spine.

“Adair is dead.” The leader said in a gentle voice.

“Which is what I thought. The Founders are certain that isn't the case, that somehow he still walks amongst us.” The leader, lowered his hood and looked at Dumbledore. Silence hung in the air between them as the Cult tried to make sense of what Albus just told them.

“Why do you come here?” The leader asked, confused.

“I need to know more about Adair. The Cult claims to know who his parents are, that would be great starting point to finding him, if you could tell me anything, that would be swell.”

“Wait there, we must discuss this.” With that, the Cult apparated away, leaving Albus alone of a cliff top wondering if they were ever going to come back.

*

Harry had not wasted any time, if Severus needed to learn how to fight with a sword, he was damn well going to.

They had spent forty-five minutes going over the correct way to hold the sword and stand while using it. Harry had stamped on Severus' foot every time he made a mistake, it pissed him off but he soon learnt. Harry had learnt just the same way, if you wanted to protect your feet, you quickly learnt where to place them.

Then came the hard part, learning how to use a broadsword. It had taken Harry years to learn how to master it, and now he had to somehow how to teach Severus in a limited about of time. They would soon be meeting The Lufian. Harry had no choice, he was going to have to make Severus work. There was no softly into this.

*

Harry flopped onto a sofa, he hadn't trained that hard for longer than he'd like to admit. He was dripping in sweat. Severus had dropped into the other sofa, in much the same condition as Harry. Harry sat up, he needed a shower. He glanced over at Severus and stopped. Severus, had removed his top, relieving a hard, well defined chest. Thin lines that were once scars ran across his chest. Harry stood awkwardly, mentally cursing himself. He was the oldest person in the room, he had loved and lost more than Severus would ever understand. He needed to get a hold of himself, be the adult. Without saying a word, he left the living room. He didn't get far, Severus caught up to him pretty fast.

“Hey,” Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry shrugged it off. “I didn't mean to make you comfortable.” Severus had replaced his shirt and Harry was somewhat disappointed.

“It's not you, it's me, as cliché as that sounds.” Harry backed up at hit the corridor wall.

“I know the dynamic has changed, but you can still talk to me.” Severus made to touch Harry's arm and then thought better of it.

“I know and that's why I can't.” Harry could see the train coming of the tracks and had no idea how to stop it.

“I – things between is have changed, I know. You're not the person I thought you were and I _like_ the young man I'm finally starting to see.”

“That's just it – I'm not a young man, I'm old Severus. Older than you, I'm just stuck in a the body of a teenager.”

“I'm OK with that.” Severus told him truthfully.

“How can you be? You -”

Severus silenced Harry's warnings with a kiss. Harry's lips were soft and full and Severus wanted more. Harry pulled back in shock, his eyes dilated. Severus wasn't about to let Harry feel guilty or regret it, He pulled Harry close and kissed him again. He gently bit on Harry's lower lip, he felt Harry smile and open his mouth, allowing Severus entrance.

Severus mapped out every inch of Harry's mouth with is tongue, he felt Harry wrap his arms around him and without pausing or breaking the kiss, he lifted Harry up and carried him into his bedroom.


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry stood at the edge of Lake Bassenthwaite, Severus standing beside him and wished he was anywhere else, doing anything else. Harry looked up, the moon was almost in place. Another five or some minutes would do it. Harry had only used this entrance once before and it was as beautiful then as it was now. The water was still, reflecting the stars above. The landscape was just beautiful. The moon found it's place in the sky and the water stilled. In the centre of the lake, a door rose up. Gold and shining, it was the brightest thing for miles around. Harry tugged on Severus on and lead him slowly, across the surface of the lake. When they made it to the door, they stopped and Harry spoke:

_“Qui veritatem, lucem venerem quaeso te licuerit intrare sum servus tuus.”_

Acca appeared in the doorway and smiled at him, “Welcome home, little brother.” She stepped aside and Harry walked through the doorway, Severus right behind him.

*

The owl swooped in through the open window. Albus had been staying in a charming wizard owned Bed and Breakfast waiting for the Cult to get back to him, thank goodness he had Minerva to watch over the students. He hadn't expected the Cult to take this long. What if they decided against helping him? Albus took the message from the owl, feeding it a treat and shook the message open. He smiled. 

 _Tonight_.

*

Harry felt the magic roll over him and huffed, of course. Of course, couldn't they leave damn well alone? Just like before, when he had spoken to them on the Astronomy Tower, he know looked like his original self.

Harry heard Severus' low gasp and ignored it. He had been ignoring Severus a lot in the last few days. The Isle of the Lufian stretched out before them, more than a thousand acres of land, the Isle was an untouched beauty. The Isle was lush with plant life and Harry felt annoyed with just how much he missed the Isle.

“Come on, let's go meet The Lufian.” The Lufian lived in huts scattered throughout the Isle. The Speaking Stones were located on the East of the Isle and that was were Acca and Kenric had their own huts. They had taken less than ten steps when The Lufian began pouring out of nowhere, singing and dancing, celebrating Harry's return. Harry fought down a smile, he was not found of these people. He would not allow himself to be. Acca emerged at the front of the crowd and beamed at Harry.

“The Isle has missed you brother, you are very warmly welcomed back,” Acca ran over had hugged Harry before he could stop her, she then turned to startled Severus and bowed deeply “We welcome Adair's Champion.”

Hands reached out and pulled them towards what unofficially was the the hub of The Lufian. The Lufian's sense of space and time worked differently than humans. While the Isle was a thousand acres, it never seemed to take very much time to get to where you wanted to go. It was startling if you weren't used to it.

Adair's return was met with celebrations that ran into the early hours of the morning, food and drink were pressed upon them, music older and more wonderful than any human living had heard played all night. Children sang. People danced. Kenric, leader of the Lufian seemed to be at the heart of every dance, offered them the most drinks.

Severus looked at Harry, who looked more like Adair now. Up close, Severus could now make out Adair's features more clearly, Adair's hair was more of a chestnut colour, his eyes were a warm chocolate brown. A thin scar ran down from his left eye to the middle of his check, another thin scar ran from his nose across the right side of his face. Now that he was standing, Adair was just shy of 6ft and well built. Adair was built for battle, that much was clear. Adair had a small smile on his face and seemed to Severus at least, to be enjoying himself, no matter how much he would later deny it.

*

Voldemort entered the ball room they were using for the auction. He had allowed Lucuis and his wife to organise everything and they had really out done themselves. The ballroom looked spectacular, not that the kids would appreciate it. This was exactly what his Death Eaters needed, it was a moral and numbers boost. He wasn't going to take part himself, Dark Lords didn't have families. The occasional lover perhaps, but never anything serious, besides he just wasn't the type to handle anything long term.

Narcissa stepped out into the stage area they had erected for tonight's actives and welcomed everyone to the auction. Cheers echoed around the room and Voldemort smirked, knowing the sound would terrify the students more than anything else they had been through since they arrived.

He hadn't planned on participating in the auction until he spotted the Weasley girl. What had Narcissa done to her? The ugly duckling had become a swan. Maybe he would take part. Ironically. For fun.

*

Adair lost track of Severus during the night, no doubt some helpful Lufian had offered to let Severus stay with them and Adair was OK with that. Adair was halfway to the Reflection Pool when Acca tracked him down, much to his annoyance.

“Why can't I ever get rid of you?” Adair muttered, not looking at her as she fell into step with him.

“Because I'm your sister -” Acca sighed when he cut her off.

“Acca, we may share the same mother, but you are not my sister.” Adair turned to her, his face full of anger and Acca wished things could go back to how they used to be.

“Adair and I will call you by your name, so you can stop pulling that face - you can deny us all you want, but you are my brother and you are one of The Lufian.” Acca placed her hands on her hips

“The Lufian are heartless, cruel and uncaring. I am not one of you.” Adair stormed off leaving Acca grinning widely. So Adair was admitting to still being everything he used to be? That was progress!

*

The next morning dawned bright and sunny and held a warmth that was unnatural to the season. Severus recalled Adair telling him that The Lufian thought winter was 'silly' and so the Isle was always bathed in summertime sunshine.

Severus had indeed spent the night in a hut of one of The Lufian. The Lufian seemed curious about him for some reason and he had been surrounded by them for most of the evening before. The party atmosphere continued on much to Severus amazement during a communal breakfast, music still played and people and children still danced. Adair was nowhere to be seen.

“Adair is probably still at the Reflection Pool,” Acca said, dropping into the seat next to Severus

“I know you're looking for him, it's obvious.”

“He is the only person, I know here,” Severus pointed out. “You're his sister?”

“Sure, Maida is our mother. Kenric,” She pointed at their leader who was sitting some distance away “Is my father. Adair's father is -” She paused and shook her head. “Adair is annoyed with me already.”

“No, no. It's fine,” Severus tried to be reassuring “What is the Reflection Pool?”

“The Reflection Pool is – oh, how to explain it. You're a member of Hogwarts staff right? Do you remember the Mirror of Erised? The water that made the glass came from the Reflection Pool a very long time ago.” “

The Mirror showed people what their heart's deepest desire is – but it's dangerous.”

“The Pool is more powerful than the mirror, come, see for yourself.” Severus felt that was a very bad idea. He had stood in front of the mirror himself and it had shown him – he had never been sure and he had never spoken about to anyone. Adair was indeed at the Reflection Pool, but it was who was with him that caused Severus to stop dead in his tracks. Children were playing on the pool and a woman sat on the water, speaking quietly with Adair.

“We'll stop here,” Acca agreed, sounding sad. Severus looked at her for an explanation. “The Pool reflects your deepest desires and unlike the mirror can grant you them in a limited way. Adair's deepest desire is be with his family again. His wife Alodia, and their children. But, do you see? Their feet remain in the pool. They are reflections of his wife and children, the Pool can not actually give them back.”

“I had no idea that Adair was ever married.”

“Adair can no longer bare to speak their names, he blames himself too much,” At Severus questioning look she sighed. “Adair was called away to war and while he was gone his family were killed.” Severus looked over to where Adair sat and his heart broke for him.

He had blamed himself for Lily's death, spending years replaying the events leading up to her death over and over in his mind. If only he had never overheard that damn prophecy, if only he had kept his mouth shut, if only. Severus couldn't imagine how much worse Lily's loss would have been had they actually been married, if they had had children too. It would've been unbearable and Adair had lived with that guilt. Lived with it for longer than any man should have to. It was no wonder then, why Adair acted so angry and bitter.

“The mirror only shows you you desires, because the water was turned into glass. The surface is hard, so are the reflections held within it,” Acca turned to Severus and looked him in the eye “A first love does not mean 'only love', you can love as powerful and deep with another - “ Her eyes flicked to Adair's direction “No matter how damaged you may think you both are.”

Severus looked over at Adair, “I don't think Adair could ever – he can't even bear to touch me.”

“Why, what's happened between you?”

Severus was at a loss of how to explain “Er, well erm, kissed and I we almost - but Adair couldn't or wouldn't. He walked away and hasn't really talked to be since.” The memory of Adair stopping, of him placing his hands on Severus' chest and then pushing him away, played in his minds eye. He had never felt so utterly rejected before.

“Give him time Severus, he's never really grieved or forgiven himself for what happened. Maybe you can help each other with that.” Acca knew that the pair had a very long round ahead of them, but was confident they could pull each other through it. “Now, we should go and walk you through the Trials, they're going to start tonight and you need to be prepared. Have you a sword?”

“Oh yes. Adair gave me one,” They turned and began to walk away from the pool.

“It's still packed away, but it's beautiful. The hilt is silver with a sapphire -”

“ Wait a moment,” Acca stopped mid stride, her mouth open in astonishment “Adair gave you _Alodia's_ sword.”

“He just said it belonged to 'someone special' and told me to look after it.” Severus was beginning to slightly uncomfortable.

“He gave you Alodia's sword.” Acca repeated in wonder, she glanced back to look at her brother and laughed. “Oh, but this is a good thing! They had the best swords ever made and you can actually wield it? Oh, this is – “ Acca began dancing on the spot with joy. “There's hope for him after all, come on Severus, we have work to do!” With that she grabbed a startled Severus' hand and raced off, skipping and jumping the whole way.

*

Albus apparated into Hogsmeade and made his was slowly up to the school, deep in thought. The Cult had given him information. Information that had shocked and surprised him. Adair was half Lufian. Well, that was news indeed. He knew, like most people, that The Lufian were an ancient race of people, living in an Isle that most records indicated operated on it's own unique magic. He was unaware however that The Lufian had ever had children outside of their own race. That in itself was intriguing. The Cult had refused to name Adair's parents though, stating that it wouldn't help in his quest. Albus snorted, he was starting to doubt The Cult even knew at this point.

They had been useful on aspect. They had given him a starting point. _“Where the is water you will find Adair.”_ So, he just had to look near rivers, lakes and loaches, which was not as daunting as searching the the whole of Britain had been. He could near cross whole areas of the map and focus his search. It was still a tall order, but at least it was something. He would start at Hogwarts. The Merpeople in Hogwarts' lake would be able to spread the word of who he was looking for within their community and who knew, maybe the one of Merpeople would know where Adair was now. It was a long shot, but one worth taking and one that made him feel like he was doing something.

*

Adair stood in this old hut, amused that it was still the same as he left it. He had assumed that after all this time, The Lufian would have reclaimed it and given it to someone else, but no – The Lufian, ever hopeful that he would one day return and stay no doubt, had left his hut as is.

He walked around the hut: his old boots still had mud on them; a book laid open on the kitchen table, Alodia must have been reading it; children's toys were scattered around the floor, Adair bent down and picked up a doll, brushing the dust of it. His daughter had once played with it, he remembered the day he gave to her like it was yesterday; the beds were still made – Alodia always insisted on that.

They had stayed in the hut sometimes, back in the days when Adair could come and go from the Isle as he pleased without the need for a Champion. They last time were here, Alodia had just accepted a teaching job at Hogwarts. He was going to retire for active duty and move the family to Hogsmeade to support her and then his world went to hell.

Adair sighed, he should really clean house. He couldn't let Severus keep staying at random huts when he was supposed to be playing host. He clicked his fingers and broom appeared in his hands. He might as well start by sweeping and dusting, that would at least clear the floors and make the hut at least appear livable.

*

The bidding had been horrific. Ginny had never felt so...objectified. Like she was nothing. Like she did not matter at all. The men in the room and cheered and leered at her, Malfoy himself had placed a bid for her! She felt disgusted. She did not want to think about what came next, what would happen after all these men had calmed down and the cold light of day dawned. They hadn't been bidding using money at least. No, the Death Eater's had bid with things like “I'll take the Curcio next time Rockwell messes up!” and so on, at least they had found a currency they could use, that didn't need them to first have actual jobs.

Bellatrix was the master of ceremonies for the action, picking the funniest (the offer that got the most laughter from the crowd.) To her utter horror and disbelief, she had been 'brought' by The Dark Lord himself. He hadn't even offered anything, he had coughed from the back of the room and even had sort of paused and Bellatrix had began a tirade of swearing that would've made a sailor blush and that had been that.

She was destined to be – what? What use could the Dark Lord possibly have for her? No, no she was not going to go there. Where was Harry when she needed him?

*

Adair had just finished putting the hut into some semblance of order when Kenric walked in. Fabulous, just what he needed.

“Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?”He teased, semi-serious. 

“Maybe because you always assume that the world revolves around you?” Adair shrugged “I am not avoiding you, as it happens, I have simply been busy doing other things, none of which involved you.” Which was true, he had been the Pool, he had just finished cleaning his hut – was there some rule he had missed that he had to involve Kenric in either of those actives?

“You missed breakfast, you've missed most of lunch – although I can see you might have an actual reason for that – are you planning on missing dinner too?” Kenric folded his arms and looked at the man he considered a son.

“I can't have missed lunch, lunch with you lot takes half the afternoon and it's not even evening yet.” Unless something drastic had happened, lunch for The Lufian began at noon and went onto to dinner. Ron would have loved it. Kenric reluctantly smiled.

“Look, let me clean up and I'll come to lunch, sit next to you so you can grill me about my life and be a good boy for the rest of the afternoon.”

“That's the spirit!” Kenric smiled. He left the hut and Adair threw his hands in the air in exasperation. He could be a good boy, he could. Easy. Oh hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui veritatem, lucem venerem quaeso te licuerit intrare sum servus tu = Those who follow truth, light and love, I beg thee, allow me enter, for I am your humble servant.


	9. Chapter Nine

Adair sat, half lounging in between Acca and Tolan- a boyhood friend and one of the only bearable Lufian Adair knew. Kenric stood in the centre of them all, with Severus standing nervously beside him. Adair wished Severus would straighten his back a little, some of the old swagger wouldn't hurt him right about now.

“Friends, brothers, sisters, children,” He said looking fondly at both Acca and Adair “For the first time in many years, the Trials shall be performed.” Adair rolled his eyes, yes, they knew that already get on with it.

“The Trials, for those who aren't aware – Adair I can see you rolling your eyes at me,” Kenric sighed, could he not? Just once? “The Trials are unique to the Champion and are decided by the person in need of the Champion – in this case, Adair.” Wait, what? Adair sat up in disbelief when that did become a rule? Adair half stood, mouth opening and closing in silent anger. Kenric was doing this on purpose.

“If the Champion is successful, both the Champion and Adair will be able to come and go from our freely, having proved themselves worthy, if they fail, this will be their last time on the Isle.”

Well, fine. Adair could live with not returning when they pulled nonsense like this on him. Hell, he had planned on never returning and then this pulled the 'we need you' bull and he was like a lemon. As if they would ban him from the Isle, they couldn't even do that. OK, so he had bad mouthed them. OK, he may have gone on a slight temper tantrum and well, destroyed quite a lot of homes and sacred spaces, but what they did expect when they betrayed him? For him to be understanding? To forgive?

Kenric turned to face Adair, a serious expression on his face. He knew why Adair thought they'd betrayed him and maybe if he was in Adair's place he would think the same, but now was the time for the boy's redemption. It was time frankly, that Adair stopped acting like a suckling child and grew up. Bad things happened to good people, yelling at the world wasn't going to change that. Besides they needed each other right now. Once the Trials were over they could begin sharing information.

“Adair, you know the Trials better than most, having been a Champion more than once and as a student of the Professor, you should have a good idea of the kind of man he is. So, choose the first Trial.”

“I choose Trial by Mind.” The answer came easily as if he had known he would do this all along. Severus looked half relieved They had practised this and it didn't require the sword, it was a test of intellect. Adair was more than confident that Severus could pass a little intellect test, he had been the only Professor to use logic to try and stop people from reaching the Stone.

*

Ron was angry. Ginny had been led out of the room, how was he supposed to save her when he had no idea where she was? He couldn't focus on that – there were other girls here, girls that hadn't yet been taken away.

If he didn't do something soon, they'd all be killed or worse. He tried to run after his sister, forgetting that his feet were also encased in chains. Laughter erupted as he fell. Two Death Eater's appeared glaring at him for disturbing the event. Ron glared back just as fiercely. The two picked up and removed him from the room. Ron could feel the Dark Lord's eyes on him. Was he going to be killed for trying to protect his sister? He didn't care, at least he had tried in the limited way he'd been able. He had tried to go after his sister, to try and protect her. More than could be said for his best friend. What was taking Harry so long? What was the point of the Order if they couldn't rescue them?

*

Albus paced around his office. The Merpeople of Hogwarts had been shocked he asked for Adair, blinking at him slowly but agreeing to pass on the message that he was looking for the man. Why did he get the feeling that everyone at Hogwarts knew more than he did? How was that even possible?

*

Severus panted as he dodged yet another blow from The Lufian's chosen swordsman. This was the final trial and one that Adair had grudgingly picked. Whatever Adair's concerns might have been, when the young looking blonde he was now fighting against stood, Adair had burst into a fit of giggles and had managed to get out “Him? He can't even tell the blade from the hilt!” That had lifted Severus' spirits if Adair wasn't concerned...

Adair found it very hard to keep his mouth shut and not bark out orders. Severus could do this, without his help, but it was hard. The urge to reach for his own sword and step into the fight was unbearable. He hadn't held a sword for generations. Not since Wizard's had stopped duelling with wand and swords, in 1315. Adair found the practice of not using swords along with wands profoundly stupid. Wizards became lazy in duels, often standing still for long periods of time, or running and casting spells, not looking where they were casting and often, not caring either. It made the whole thing messy and disorganised, two things Adair couldn't stand. Swords were precise, you had to get up close to your enemy, it was so much more _satisfying_.

Kenric called time after an hour and declared Severus the winner. The man sagged to his knees as cheers erupted around him. Kenric called for quiet before The Lufian could really get going.

“Severus, Adair's Champion has proven himself worthy,” He began “And in honour of this, Severus Snape is now a welcomed friend of the Isle. Adair, my son, your Champion has done you proud. Welcome home.”

Great, Adair thought, now all the pomp and ceremony was out of the way, maybe they could get down to business and he could get off this Isle and back to the life of Harry Potter.

Kenric approached Adair and hugged him. “You do know you could have done this anytime and -”

“- And I didn't want to,” Adair said waving the comments away. “Can we now get to why you need me? Acca said there was something wrong with magic – not much I can do about that, I can't even break a stupid curse.”

“Alright, let's get down to business then,” Kenric sighed, he wasn't going to start arguing with the man as soon as he was officially welcomed back. “Do you want Severus to be present?”

Adair ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose, he has just gone a the Trials for me – and Kenric, that was low even you the Lufian – no one picks the Trials, you just made that up because Acca thinks we make a cute couple.”

“Well, she's not wrong.” Kenric shrugged.

“I tried,” Adair bit out “I did the whole 'find love again', 'have a family thing'. Do you know what happened? I outlived them. I was kicked out of parts of the country because people didn't trust me. I was _burned_ during the Witch Trials. I lived through plagues, fires, wars. It all ended the same Kenric, I lived, they died. Do you have any idea how much it hurts, to be born again and grow up with children you made? To have your own blood, think you're a new friend they have not their father? To have to watch them grow up without you? That hurts Kenric. I don't see why Acca is so keen for me to repeat that kind of pain.”

Kenric had no reply to that. Honestly, he had never thought of Adair's curse in that way. Sure, Adair would always be reborn, but truthfully, many of The Lufian thought of that as well, fun. The Lufian were born with a natural ability to live to a very old age, even if they didn't look it. Adair, being half Lufian, also had that ability – at least, he did. Kenric had no idea what would happen to Adair once the curse was lifted. For all he knew, the boy would just – die.

Kenric shook himself, there was no point in wondering about what could happen. Kenric walked over to where Acca was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder. “Darling, its time to talk to Adair, candidly.”

“We should probably get over with,” Acca agreed, dusting herself off “Adair always liked to get things sorted as quickly as possible. His mind is almost too organised.” She mused. Kenric silently agreed with his daughter.

*

“So, what's wrong with magic?” Adair asked, strolling around Kenric's hut. Kenric was sitting on the floor, Acca next to him. Severus leant against the hut wall, watching the three Lufian.

“In a word – you,” Kenric replied honestly. Adair flopped down onto one the chintz armchairs Kenric had strewn around.

“Me? What I have done, I have made a career out of not doing anything.” He had spent lifetimes fading into the background, letting history take it's course.

“Precisely,” Kenric steepled his fingers together and looked seriously at Adair “You are, the single most powerful wizard alive today. No, you _are_.” Kenric raised a hand to stop Adair from disagreeing. “Which is why we think you've been placed inside the body of Harry Potter, the boy destined to defeat Voldemort. Alone, an ordinary young man could not hope do what needs to be done, even with the help of Albus Dumbledore – you, on the other hand, _can_ defeat him.”

“Well, of course, he's an idiot.” Adair had watched the schoolboy Tom Riddle and was less than impressed. Doing dangerous magic didn't make you 'brilliant' it made you dead, or disfigured, or worse. Riddle had chosen the 'worse' option. Horcruxes, indeed.

“He was one of Hogwarts most brilliant students-” Severus objected. He disliked the man as much as anyone else did but an to call him an idiot?

“Oh please. Voldemort isn't even the top 50. He might be one of the best in last 100 years or so, but one of the best since the school opened? Not even close.” Adair snorted dismissively.

“That is beside the point – the point, Adair, is that magic needs to be in balance. You have disrupted that balance by not using your power. Magic is annoyed. Hogwarts is annoyed. You have magic, use it. Take part in the world once more.”

“I was keeping my head down to stay out of the world. Being famous is nice for all five minutes. Whole lifetimes being famous is tiresome.”

“You don't _have_ to be famous, but living like a hermit after you leave school has to stop. Did you know the River has stopped following?”

“What? How is that possible?” Kenric looked pointedly at Adair “Me?” He squeaked.

“Yes, Adair. _You_. You are more important to magic than you realise. It's why you've lived so long-”

“-Wait, hold up. You're telling me Magic, cursed me? Bull, we both know who was behind it, Mr I'm So High and Mighty and Everyone Worships Me.”

“Merlin was trying to save you. He is your father.” Kenric reminded the boy calmly.

“Merlin is an arrogant, self important -”

“This is a lovely conversation, we're covering all sorts of important topics. Hey, I know, why don't we argue and yell some more?” Acca said sarcastically. Kenric and Adair looked at her like naughty school boys. Both backed down and resettled themselves.

“Ahem, the spell Merlin used was designed to stop you from committing suicide. You had just lost Alodia and the children. He was worried about you, everyone was worried you wouldn't be able to cope, that grief would drive you insane.” Adair bowed his head, he _had_ contemplated suicide.

“Merlin should have been able to lift the spell once you were back on track, I thought he would still be able to.”

“I thought so too. I told Adair as much, Merlin placed the spell on him, Merlin would have to be one to take it off.” Acca chimed in, sounding surprised.

"And that should have been true. However,” Kenric said, drawing a breath “Magic had other ideas. Magic is keeping you alive. Magic needs you.”

Adair sighed, he closed his eyes and rubbed his face over his hands. “Alright. OK. I give in. What do I need to do, aside from just being more active magically?”

“You could speak to Albus Dumbledore for a start,” Kenric suggested.

“I don't think Albus wants to talk to Harry -”

“No, talk to him as you, Adair.”

“I'd love to, but I can't. As soon as I'm reborn I can't conjure my old body. I've tried.” Adair had spent years trying to glamour himself as Adair but had failed at every attempt.

“Ye-es. You tried. After you threw a tantrum and left the Isle.” Kenric pointed out. Did Adair really expect Lufian magic to work, when he was acting like a child?

“So, you're saying I can now glamour myself to actually look like myself – away from the Isle?”

“Yes, Adair,” Kenric smiled.

“Oh, goodie,” Adair smirked. “I'm going to have sooo much fun.” He would start with Albus and then have a little chat with the Cult. He hadn't been so excited in years. Kenric laughed, he hoped Albus liked having the real Adair around. What was it the humans said? Be careful what you wish for?

“What about the students?” Severus inquired. Adair looked over at him, he had almost forgotten the students. Ah.

“Kenric, can I use the Stones to talk to Hogwarts?” Adair asked, suddenly, feeling inspired.

“Certainly.”

“Come on, Severus, we have a lady to talk to!” Adair jumped to his feet and bounced around

*

Lord Voldemort stood in front of Ron Weasley's cell door, the spelled the door open and walked into the room. The other young boys were gathering around the male Weasley and he could not allow that, nor could he afford to spill the blood of an actual pure blood. No, he would simply change the Weasley's mind, after all, he had the boy's sister at his mercy. If the boy wanted to keep his sister safe, he would have to fall in line.

*

“My Lady,” Adair bowed as the Spirit of Hogwarts appeared on the Stones, Severus would like to think he wasn't shocked and that after spending this amount of time with Adair he was used to just about anything, but this had him open mouthed in shock.

“Dear, Adair,” She greeted him, looking around she smiled at Severus “And Severus too! How lovely.”

“My Lady, I need a word and one I don't think you are going to like,” Adair informed her, regaining her attention.

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, very rarely did conversations begin this way. How novel!

“Lord Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin recently had a real desire - one you granted him.”

“I remember, he hasn't had one in so long.” The Spirit smiled dreamily and Adair tried very hard not throttle her or roll his eyes. She and Luna Lovegood could have been twins!

“Quite, the problem is, the desire was students – students that are at risk if they are kept in his care.”

“Nonsense, he wants to start families.” Oh, to be so innocent, Adair thought.

“Yes, My Lady,” Adair agreed “For his supporters – you are aware of what they've done?”

“I am the Spirit of Hogwarts, I don't take sides.” Nooo, because that would be too easy. Thank goodness he had Severus around – at least Severus was able to have an _opinion_.

“True enough. Lord Voldemort murdered the Potters – you remember Lily and James? He also planned of killing their son, Harry – _me_. My Lady, as much as I would like to think otherwise, I do believe that the students, once they have fulfilled the task of producing children would stay alive for very much longer.”

“Adair -” The Spirit recoiled in disbelief.

“Surely the safety of the students is the most important thing? _What would the Founders say_?” That was a low blow and he knew it. 'What would the Founders say' were 5 words he used carefully, but he was losing her and she needed to retrieve the students.

“Alright, alright Adair. I will reverse Lord Voldemort's desire.”

“ _Thank_ you.” Adair bowed, one problem solved, now to speak to Albus because really, he couldn't have Albus running around, looking for his books or anything else that the old man had no business knowing.

“May I make a request?” He asked the Spirit, eye's twinkling with mischief, as long as The Spirit was finally listening to him...

“Go on.”

Adair beamed, he loved having the Spirit of Hogwarts on his side, it made life so much more fun.


	10. Chapter Ten

Adair sat in silence, waiting for his guest to arrive. The Portraits around him were trying to stifle giggles. He had just fully relaxed into the chair and placed his feet on the table when the lights flickered on, and Albus Dumbledore strode into the room. Adair waved.

“Who are you? How did you get into my school?” Albus stood by the door, looking confused as a twenty something man sat in his chair.

“Your school? How grandiose of you,” Adair said mockingly “I believe you'll find that this school belongs to the Founders, not the latest Headmaster.”

“I, yes, we'll-” Albus stepped further into his office. The young man seemed completely at ease. Hands folded on his lap, a smug smile on his face.

“You failed to answer my questions.” Albus was already irritated by this man.

“I got into your school because Hogwarts likes me,” Adair shrugged “As for who I am if it's not obvious then I've been misinformed of your intelligence.” A loud snort escaped Phineas Nigellus, and Adair winked at him. He rather liked Phineas.

Albus for the first time in a long time had no idea what to say. A young man was sitting in his chair, with feet on his desk and was questioning his intelligence while making friends with the portraits! Who was this man? Albus had absolutely no idea.

“Tell you what,” Adair said sitting up “While you work that little brain box of yours, I have a few questions for you.”

“I don't think-”

“Yes, I quite agree, you don't seem to think, do you?” Adair shrugged “Why are the Founders, not sharing wall space this office? Why are they stuck up in what amounts to a broom closet?”

“I didn't put them up there!” Albus cried, outraged at the suggestion. 

“No, but you haven't brought them back out have you? Surely, if anyone has a right to be on the wall of the Headmasters office, it is the people that created the school? I mean, you could at least place their portraits in their common rooms so they can speak to their students.”

“I'll consider it,” Albus said slowly.

“When did it become common place for Headmaster's to wander around the country, leaving the students in the hands of their professors?”

“I do not have to justify my actions to you!”

“Then you don't need my help,” Adair stood “Goodbye Albus.”

“Help? Why would I need your help?”

“Because you have been running around the country looking for me? I mean,” Adair chuckled “I don't think there is anyone who doesn't know you're searching for me.”

“ _Addy_ ,” Elizabeth Burke, a Headmistress from the Tudor era giggled “Play nice.”

“I am,” Adair said, “I came when I was called, what more can I do?” He sighed dramatically.

“Addy?” Dumbledore repeated, his eyes wide in revelation.

“Dawn breaks!” Adair turned to the portraits “Look, he's finally figuring it out.” Adair flopped into the chair opposite the headmaster's “Took him long enough; I thought he was smarter than this?”

“You are Adair?” Albus chuckled in disbelief – this young man looked like he had recently left school, how could this be Adair?

“Shall I prove myself?” Adair asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. Without waiting for a response, he clicked his fingers, and Albus Dumbledore turned into a bright pink balloon. The Portraits roared with laughter. “Now that I have your full attention, I am Adair, and I am happy to provide any help you think you need from me – within reason.” Adair stretched out his legs and folded his hands behind his head.

Albus popped back into his normal form and raced behind his desk. He looked at Adair in disbelief; not even he could perform a non verbal transfigured spell like that on a living person, it was unheard of. He looked at the portraits, and they were all offering Adair smiles and waves. This had to be Adair then, he looked nothing like Albus had expected him to look. Adair had scars across his face, a look in his eye's that said quite clearly he had seen more than Albus could ever imagine and wasn't about to suffer stupidity.

“My apologies, I just wasn't expecting someone so – young,” Albus admitted.

“Appearances can be deceiving Albus,” Adair reminded the man. “Let's get down the why I'm here. You seem to think I have the ability to find Voldemort's secret hideout, get inside, find a bunch of students, get them out and return them to Hogwarts.”

“Shouldn't be too much of a problem, Adair,” Phineas smirked, “You've always been able to do the impossible.”

“I understand it's a tall order, but you won't be doing it by yourself. I will help you, the Order of the Phoenix will also help you.”

“Albus, don't take this the wrong way, but how helpful do you think you and the Order can be if this is something you can't do yourselves?” Albus blinked at him “Look, I am not trying to be difficult, I just need you to appreciate the scale of the task.”

“I understand, Adair.”

“Do you though? I have spent more years than you have lived fighting Albus,” Adair laced his fingers together and looked very seriously at the old Headmaster. “Please do not be offended, but you are a general. Generals ask the fighters to the impossible without having any idea of what they are asking; all the see the 'bigger picture', they see the end goal and how they think it should be achieved.” Adair paused “And there is nothing wrong with that, but it does distance you from what your soldiers actually have to go through.”

“I don't have soldiers, dear boy.” Albus smiled. Adair's words were piercing. Albus had only been in one battle, and he had been unable to kill anybody. He had disarmed people and threw up shields whenever possible.

He had refused to hurt anyone and when he had finally came face to face with Grindelwald, he had chickened out. He had not been able to kill his former lover. Instead, he had disarmed him and locked him away. He had been well aware of the whispers of his comrades, coward, they had called him. He didn't blame them; he saw the hollow, empty eyes of those that had killed, those who had no other choice but to kill and wished. Wished he could remove their pain, wished that things could have been different, that the whole messy battle could have been avoided. It had changed him; it had changed all of them.

“You are fighting a war, you asking people to lay down their lives for you and what you believe to be the right path. You have soldiers.” Adair informed Albus calmly.

“Perhaps you're right.”

“I am.” Adair allowed a beat of silence to pass before bringing up another subject “I've also heard you've been looking for my books.”

“Yes,” Albus' eyes lit up “If I could just-”

“Hmm,” Adair mused cutting Albus off. “You're not the only one looking either. I think we should pay a visit to the cult, don't you?”

Before Albus had a chance to disagree, Adair had apparated them both out of Hogwarts.

*

Albus blinked, he was standing on the cliff where he had met up with the cult. Adair was nowhere to be seen. He had never seen magic like it. Adair had apparated them at will, without needing to be in close contact, and on top that Adair had apparated somewhere else. Albus was at a loss of how to explain it. Not even _he_ could do that.

Dumbledore cast a warming charm on himself, the snow was still quite deep, and he hadn't been given time to grab a warm cloak. Several minutes later, Adair appeared.

“I've sent a message the cult. They should be here shortly.” Adair bounced on his toes, arms clasped behind his back. Albus eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

The cult began to appear, a slight air of irritation rippling among them. Once the cult had all gathered, the leader stormed to the front, pushing his cloak from his face.

“What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore? The Cult of Adair does not exist to come whenever you demand it!”

“I didn't demand it,” Albus said truthfully, shocked at the anger pouring off the man in front of him. What had Adair done?

“Oh, and who did then?”

“I did it, after all, my cult.” The cult leader looked at Adair for the first time.

“Why are you and this child wasting my time?”

“You've just called Adair, a child,” Albus said, amusement colouring his tone. The man paled and looked again at Adair.

“Albus,” The man said as if he was speaking to an exceptionally dumb child. “Adair is dead.”

“Pretty sure I am standing right here,” Adair said, growing annoyed “Allow me to prove myself.” He turned the cult leader into a pumpkin. Albus had to choke down a laugh.

The man turned back into himself a minute later and crawled over to Adair. “My lord! You have returned to us! We are honoured to serve you and your word. Hail to thee Adair, Lord of -”

“- Are you done? I'm bored.” The cult leader slammed his mouth shut, eyes wide. “Excellent. Now, I called you here because I wanted to talk to you lot and Albus about the same subjects – more and less, and I thought it would be easier for us to all have a little chat together.”

“How wise of you Lord Adair.”

“Oh do stop calling me that.” Adair snapped “And get up of your knees, do I look like Voldemort to you?” The man rose to his feet and retreated to stand in between his other cult members.

“Right. So, let's get some things cleared away right now. Do you or do you not know my heritage, because I will not allow anyone to use my name to mislead people. I am not a God, Demi-God, or whatever else you may think I am.”

“Adair, may I introduce myself properly? I am Charles Pettigrew, I inherited the leadership from my father -” At Adair's bored look he hastily continued “Our family has been guarding your secret for a very long time, and I think I can say truthfully, that we do know and have never knowingly misled anyone.”

“Codswallop,” Adair frowned “If you know, who are they?”

“Well, of course, Adair. Your mother is the legendary witch Queen Maeve, and your father is Gregory the Smarmy. Naturally, we kept this a secret from the public to protect you.”

Adair lasted all of three seconds before he bent over laughing. Charles looked put out.

“Oh no, no. What tosh.” Adair wiped tears of laughter from his eyes as he straightened up. “In the first place, Gregory was born after I was, which should have been your first clue, Sherlock – he's famous having the ear of King Richard I, a man who didn't become king until the 12th century.” Charles blushed, embarrassed

“And quite another thing, Queen Maeve was teaching young people magic before the Founders of Hogwarts were even born – you've managed to somehow pair two people who were born hundreds of years apart, well done.” Adair sighed heavily, amazed at the stupidity of modern wizards.

“My mother was called Maida, one of the very first students to attend Hogwarts and the daughter of Odon, the then leader of The Lufian. My father, you may know of him, he's become quite famous was called Merlin. Merlin was also one of the first students Hogwarts ever had.”

Albus stumbled back, as did many of the cult. This explained Adair's power then. The son of Merlin! Half Lufian! It was incredible. The cult fell to their knees; heads bowed in respect. No wonder Adair had lived so long.

Adair rolled his eyes “Stop, kneeling,” Adair threw his hands in the air. “The cult needs to come to an end. If you don't know the basic facts about someone you're supposed to dedicate your life to, can you really call yourself a cult?”

“I had a feeling they didn't know; they were reluctant to say anything.”

“Oh, yes, Albus,” Adair said turning to face the Headmaster “I can help you with the student problem – if you can promise me two things and Albus, I will know if you fail to keep the promises and you really do not want to see me when I'm upset.”

“Well, of course, Adair – what is it that you'd like done?”

“First, I'd like the Founder's portraits removed from the broom cupboard they are currently in. they are the Founder's of the school; some respect should be shown to them.” Adair paused, letting his words soak in “After all if you want them to respect you, you need to respect them first.”

“I told you already I would consider it,” Albus reminded Adair.

“Yes, now, I'm making you promise to do it,” Adair smirked, “I have eyes and ears everywhere in Hogwarts, and if you don't believe me about my temper, you should have a little chat with Godric Gryffindor.” Albus paled.

“Secondly, you need to promise to use the Sorting Hat correctly.”

“I do!” Albus spluttered “Every year it sorts the first years.”

“Therein lies the problem, it _only_ sorts the first years,” At Albus' blank look Adair explained “The Founders stood all day on the steps of Hogwarts, greeting each student personally. Each student, from the first years upwards, was allowed to speak to the founders and decide which house they study under that year. You could even swap out classes. If you studied Defensive for a year and then the following year wanted to study a class that clashed with Defensive, you would drop it for that year and pick it up the following year if that was something you wished to do.”

“Students could change houses? Every year?”

“ _Yes_ , Albus. That's why Godric came up with the idea of putting the Founder's brains into the hat in the first place.”

“I couldn't allow the students to pick their own classes; it would be chaos.”

“It worked well enough until the 19th century, and the idea of 'mandatory' classes got into some idiots head.” Adair snorted dismissively “For now Albus, I'll settle for students choosing their houses. Think of it this way – you would be reducing inter house rivalry,”

“I have often thought that we sort too soon, I think this will go a long way to help with that.”

“Fabulous,” Adair smiled and apparated away. He was back half a second later “Oh, and if all if you could stop looking for my books, that would be lovely. I would hate to have to start throwing hexes around.” He disappeared again.

In the silence he left, Albus was left to think about how well that went. He had been outclassed at every turn, and made to promise things he had never planned on doing and would be forced to keep those promises. If Adair could transfigure him into a balloon, he did not want to know what kind of hexes Adair could casually throw around.

*

Adair reappeared on the Isle of the Lufian and winked at the Spirit of Hogwarts. “Now, dear Lady.” Adair bowed with a flourish, and The Spirit laughed, a light tinkling sound that continued even after she had left.

Adair turned to Severus arms spread wide “Ta da!” He bounced down the steps to stand level with Severus.

“So, the Cult are morons and should be disbanding soon; Albus has promised to do as the Founders wish and the students should be back in Hogwarts in the next thirty seconds.” Adair paused “Do you know; I don't think I've ever been so productive.”

Severus gave Adair a slow cap. “You out played Albus, I'm not only impressed, but I want to hear all about in detail.”

“I shall replay everything that happened for you and everyone else. I feel a celebration coming on. It is Yule time -” Adair trailed off, lost in thought. “Happy Yule, Severus.”

“Happy Yule, Adair,” Severus said, smiling at the man before him. To Severus surprise and delight Adair jumped into his arms and hugged him before skipping off, trusting that Severus would follow.

*

Lord Voldemort's scream of anger sent his followers running for the hills. The students they had stolen from Hogwarts, simply disappeared and no one could explain why and no one dared tell Voldemort that they couldn't explain why either. No, it safer to hide until Voldemort had calmed down and that might take days or even weeks.

*

Albus sighed in relief as students began appearing back into the school. The cheers that went up as siblings were reunited and friends found one another again was music to his ears. He had already sent a letter to Daily Prophet, and hopefully, parents who had taken their children out in fear would allow them to come back, and the panic would soon be over.

Now all he had to worry about was Adair.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Severus and Harry returned to Hogwarts shortly after Harry's little chat with Dumbledore and managed to remain out of sight. Dumbledore was still ignoring Harry Potter, for reasons best kept to himself and Severus had made it known he would be working on restocking potions for the Hospital Wing over the holidays.

“So, what are you planning on doing?” Severus asked Harry, who was sitting on the floor, a book in his lap.

“Nothing, the ball is in Albus' court, he can keep his promise, or he'll break it and if he breaks it -” Harry shrugged and returned to his book.

“What about your books?”

Harry looked up at Severus, who was busy marking homework and setting up makeup classes for the missing students – by order of Albus, naturally. “If Albus or the cult insist on trying to find them, I'll just have to stop them, and I really don't want to do that.”

“What are in those books?” Curiosity gnawed at Severus.

“Trouble though had I known that I would never have written the bloody things,” Harry admitted. “I might just move them anyway.”

*

Albus stood once more in front of the Founders and once again, it wasn't just to chat.

“Why didn't you warn me?” He asked, _go find Adair they said_ , _it'll be fun they said_. _Some warning of what the man was like would've been nice._

“About what?” Rowena asked

“About Adair!”

“Oh, that. Adair needs to be experienced first hand.” Godric smiled, fighting down a laugh.

“Is he always like that?” The four founders looked at each other for a moment and then answered as one “Yup!”, Albus scowled.

“Did you find Adair, or did Adair find you?” Salazar asked sweetly, Albus chose to ignore him.

“He's impossible,” Albus complained, he was aware he sounded slightly whiny but decided it couldn't be helped.

“Of course.” Rowena shrugged,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“He was babbling on about some none sense about students being able to change houses...”

“True, when Adair first came to Hogwarts he started in my house,” Rowena smiled “and then he moved into Helga's house and then he spent a year with Godric and Salazar respectively.”

“It was the same with classes,” Salazar continued “As long as you could well reason why you wanted to swap classes, we'd allow it.”

Oh. Albus wasn't sure how he felt about that. It seemed like a bad idea, but the founder's hadn't had a problem with it, who was he to say they had been wrong? “Adair also wants me to move you four to somewhere more suitable, he suggested the Headmaster's office or the house common rooms, what would you prefer?”

The founders looked at Albus in surprise. “Well,” Godric said thoughtfully “I for one would prefer being in Headmaster's office.” There were murmurs of agreement.

“That's settled then, oh and Godric, Adair said something about asking you about his temper -”

The founder laughed heartily “Did he now? Well, I am telling you, Albus, going against Adair is a very, very bad idea – if you plan on staying alive.” Albus' smile dropped “It's up to you, of course, we did have a disagreement, we blew up the east side of the school accidentally.”

“Well, if you hadn't been throwing hexes at each other -” Helga sighed, shaking her head.

“When did this happen?” Salazar asked shocked.

“After you left,” Rowena informed her friend.

“ _Because_ you left,” Helga added.

“Oh.” Salazar blinked, he and Adair had formed a close friendship over the years, but he had never expected Adair to fight the other founders over his leaving. “I'm honoured.” The founder decided. Godric laughed.

“Is really all that powerful?” Albus asked in a small voice.

“Adair is more powerful than you think, than _he_ even thinks. He could blow you apart with the flick of his wrist if he so desired. Think very carefully before you go against his wishes.” Rowena studied the man in front of her.

“You can not out scheme Adair; you can not out fight him, and you can not win if you decide to make him an enemy. Adair is friendly to Hogwarts, but that can change. Do you want to be reason Adair walks over to this Voldemort you're so concerned about and offer to help him instead of you?”

It had never occurred to Albus that Adair might side with Voldemort if he pushed the man too much. That was something to think about; he did not want Adair to fight for Voldemort. Not if could help it anyway.

“Let's get you four moved, hmm?” Albus would push his worry over Adair to the back of his mind for now and consecrate on other, more manageable things.

*

Ron sat stiffly in one of the comfortable chairs by the fire, Ginny leaning against his legs. Both were silent. Dumbledore had ordered everyone who had returned to not speak about what happened, the press and the magical community still did not know that the children were back, Dumbledore wanted to wait for the sake of the students before he announced their return.

Harry had been waiting in the common room when they returned, full of questions and speaking apologies for not being able to help them sooner. Ginny had fallen into Harry's arms, relieved to finally, be back with the man she loved. Ron had spoken only to reassure Harry that they were fine and ask where Hermione was.

So, Hermione had fled home for Christmas, Ron didn't blame her. He smirked, if she knew what was good for her, she and her kind would stay away from Hogwarts. They didn't need trash like her dirtying up the place.

*

The day before the students returned to Hogwarts the news broke. Harry sat in the Great Hall munching on some toast, as he read the paper. Neither Ron or Ginny had made it down to breakfast just yet.

_Albus Dumbledore Rescues Missing Hogwarts Students_

Albus Dumbledore, 113, rescued the missing pure blood students from the hands of You-Who-Who himself!

The Headmaster, who defeated Grindelwald, in the 1940's, bravely walked into You-Who-Who's base and walked out with the students – all miraculously unharmed. This impressive feet was helped along by the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, 15.

For more details on how this was achieved and what the students have to say read pages 2,3 and 4.

For Dumbledore's statement on the matter, page 5.

For Harry Potter's statement page 6.

Harry opened the paper to see what he had supposedly said.

_I'm relieved that my friends and school mates have returned. Working tirelessly to help the headmaster was hard work but ultimately rewarding. Of course, it wasn't just us, - Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge and his team of Auror's helped more than anyone will ever know -_

Harry closed the paper in disgust. His so called statement was practically a love letter to the Ministry and Dumbledore. He shouldn't have expected anything else really, but still, it irked him. He looked up at the Teacher's table, and many were reading the paper, some were congratulating Dumbledore. Harry's eyes found Severus, who looked most annoyed. Severus was the only teacher who knew the truth and Harry had to wonder what the man would make off such blatant lies.

Ginny sat down next to him, and he threw an arm over her shoulder.

“You doing better today?” he asked, the girl nodded

“I'll be glad when Hermione gets back, and everything goes back to normal.” She smiled, she was finally back with Harry and could forget about Voldemort, or try to anyway. “Is that the Prophet?”

“Yes, but it has a very altered version of what happened, it even has a statement from me – one I never gave them.” Ginny giggled and stole the remainder of Harry's toast.

“I still don't get how we got back, or how we got there,” Ginny said utterly confused.

“Old magic,” Harry said promptly and was it kind of the truth. “Dumbledore and I had to make sure Voldemort couldn't get around it again, sorry.”

Ginny shook her head “Don't be sorry, I'd rather you be careful then go back to him.”

“You won't ever have to, I promise.” The hard look in Harry's eyes convinced her he was telling the truth, if Harry had a way of stopping it Voldemort would never take the students away again.

*

Lord Voldemort read the report in front of him with a huff. He glanced up from the report to look at Lucius with cold eyes.

He was back in his office, a pile of unread reports on his desk. This one, however, had been personally handed to him by Lucius Malfoy. Reports were for lesser Death Eater's; it was rare one of his Inner Circle would present him with one. Lucius stood behind his desk looking straight ahead, scared to even twitch in his presence. It amused him.

“You're sure of this?” He asked.

“As sure as I can be my Lord,” Lucius replied stiffly. The Dark Lord was still angry and was firing curses at anyone who dared make a sound he didn't like it. The Death Eater's were walking on egg shells around their Lord.

“This changes things then,” The Dark Lord sat back in his chair “Can we get a message out?”

Lucius weighed up the possibilities “If we use our contact, perhaps.”

“Then do it,” Voldemort ordered. Lucius bowed deeply and left his Lord's office quickly, hoping to not incur his wrath as he left. Maybe if they could get a message through, his Lord's temper would abate.

*

“Can you give Ron a couple of detentions?” Harry asked Severus, walking back into the man's private rooms. Severus was seated in his favourite chair, robes off; shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow's. A fire was roaring merrily in the gate.

“Shouldn't you be worrying over Miss Weasley?” Severus asked, without looking up from his book. Harry almost didn't answer; he once again found himself distracted by the sight of Severus looking relaxed.

“Ginny and Ron are being checked over, again, by Madam Pomfrey,” Harry frowned at Severus, he took a step further into the room “What crawled up your ass and died?”

Severus looked up from his book and sneered at him. “Yes, I can give your friend a detention or two – I'm sure he'll do something to deserve it.”

“Seriously, what's wrong?” Harry asked, arms folded across his chest.

“Nothing is wrong Potter,” Severus spat. Severus stood from his chair, not caring that his book fell to the floor, losing his place.

“Since when do you call me 'Potter'? You haven't done that in weeks -” Harry stared at Severus, mind whirling. “Are you – can you be jealous?” Harry asked in disbelief, when Severus just continued to glare at him, he found himself, well shocked. “You are, you're jealous.”

“You are the one hugging Miss Weasley” Severus snapped.

“Of course! Severus, _Harry Potter,_ is supposed to be dating the bint, should I perhaps not touch her at all? Do you not think that would raise a few eyebrows?”

“What about you, Adair?” Severus asked, using his real name “What do you feel?”

Harry, stared angrily at Severus “What I want doesn't really matter, does it? I am, Harry Potter, that is the role I have to play. I can not just leave the Weasley girl for you. It doesn't work that way.”

“So you do want me then?” There was hope in Severus' voice, and Harry balled his hands into fists, did Severus not know what he was asking, or did he simply not care?

“That's not what I said.” Harry eventually said, forcing the words out. He valued his new found friendship with Severus, trying to change that was pointless. They had fixed roles; they couldn't change their paths. It didn't matter.

“You didn't disagree.”

“Severus, even if I wanted you over her, I couldn't. I couldn't be with you. What I may want as Adair – it doesn't matter, I have to live Harry Potter's life now.”

The two men stared at each other for a long moment.

“You do have a choice; this is your life too,” Severus said softly.

“No, it's not,” Harry looked down at his feet. “I can't have it both ways, I tried before, and it didn't end well.” He looked up at Severus, eyes begging the man to understand “This is the way it has to be.”

Harry walked away, and Severus cursed him, did he always have to play the hero? Would it kill him just once, to be selfish?

Severus sat heavily in his chair. Harry could be so damn stubborn. How was he going to convince Harry he could have his own life? It had to be possible, and anything was possible if you wanted it enough.

*

Harry headed towards the Owlery; he hadn't seen Hedwig in a while he was feeling like a bad owner. Maybe he should give her message to send to someone, just as an excuse to spread her wings. Maybe he could write a strongly worded letter to the Prophet, warning them against inventing statements from him. Yes, that sounded like a fun idea. Harry had just reached the entrance hall when he spotted Dumbledore. Hmm, to ignore the Headmaster or try to confront him about this new 'ignoring Harry Potter' policy? Dumbledore spotted him and made the choice for him.

“Harry, where are you headed to on this fine afternoon?” Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

“Eh, I'm going to write a letter to the Prophet about that made up statement, Headmaster.”

“ _I_ wrote that statement.” Dumbledore's had a light tone of reproach to it.

“You, Headmaster? Why?”

“Because, my child, we need to appear united against the forces of the dark.” Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, as though he had just imparted some great wisdom onto him. Harry could only stare blankly back.

“Right,” he said after a moment. “I'm still going to visit Hedwig I think,” Harry said, walking very fast away from Dumbledore. That man had to be sniffing glue or something. 'appear united', what a load of tosh.

If this was the witty, insightful commentary he had missing from Dumbledore – the man could go on ignoring him. Harry glanced back, just what was Dumbledore up to anyway? Harry paused, torn, wanting to nose around and see what Dumbledore was doing, but no, he'd find out anyway sooner or later.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Harry sat crossed legged on his bed in Gryffindor Tower, the curtains closed tightly. He rested his head in his hands, feeling his age. Lying on the bed in front of him was a letter from a member of the now defunct cult.

It was always surprising to him how many people were excited by the idea of war. He had received several letters from different members of the Cult, asking him for help. Some sided with Voldemort, the rest followed Dumbledore's path. Personally, Adair didn't see much difference. He had lived through both ideologies. When he had passed 100, a Dark Lord had risen to power and taken over. While the light grumbled, for many life went on a usual. When the Dark Lord died, the light regained control. Adair had sided with the Dark Lord on that occasion, often it was Dark that pointed out flaws and hypocrisy in the Wizarding World. The light had good intentions but often let themselves drift into a fantasy land where everything was perfect and no one had any problems. A balance of light and dark was needed, something both sides failed to understand.

Sooner, rather than later this war would come and as Harry Potter was a light wizard, the light would have to win. That didn't mean he couldn't meet Voldemort.

“Harry?” Neville's worried voice broke Harry's train of thought and he poked his head out of the curtained bed.

“Yeah?” “Professor Snape is looking for you, he looks right mad.”

“I better go see what he wants, wish me luck!” Harry slipped from the bed, folded away the letter, placing it in his back pocket.

“Rather you than me,” Neville assured him. Harry smiled and winked, disappearing out the dorm. What could Severus possibly want that required him to scare other students in the quest to find him?

*

Ron watched as Harry left the common room without so much as backward glance at his friends. Hermione and Ginny looked up from their homework and shrugged at each other.

Harry had been acting oddly for a while. He wouldn't mind finding out just what his friend was up to.

*

Harry knocked on the door of the Potion's classroom, nothing. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and tapped it. " _I solemnly swear that I am to no good_." The map came alive and after a moment, Harry located Severus – in the Headmaster's office. Poor Severus. Albus was becoming a nightmare, popping in and out of the school for no reason (or none that he was sharing) and Harry had a nasty suspicion of what the old man was up to.

Harry shrugged and slipped into the office anyway, turning off the wards as he did so. Severus could be so paranoid.

Harry snooped around the man's room for several moments, before hopping into the man's chair and closing his eyes. A short cat nap never hurt anyone.

*

Severus stepped into his classroom and immediately noticed Harry lying slumped in his chair. Eyes closed and his breathing even. Severus approached quietly, not wanting to disturb the tired man. Was Adair even sleeping properly now? He had stopped asking for sleeping potions, but that could just be because the potions were highly addictive. Severus hadn't seen Adair sleep much while they had been on the Isle either – maybe he was just avoiding going to sleep at all. Not that was any healthier.

Severus spelled the chair into in a makeshift bed and conjured a blanket. He might as well encourage sleep instead if worrying if Adair was getting any.

He conjured a chair for himself and then settled down to watch over the powerful, troubled man.

*

Harry woke with a shout, his cheek stung and sweat was dripping down his face and back. He was panting as if he had ran a mile. Where was he? Why did his face hurt? For that matter, why was he lying down? Because he was. He didn't remember lying down. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and blinked. Severus was kneeling over him, paler than usual. _Ha_ , _Sev looks cute worried_ , Harry thought.

“Wha -?”

“You were shouting, I tried to wake you but -” Severus trailed off. Oh, damn it. That explained why his cheek stung then. Severus must have slapped him awake. 

“I'm sorry,” Harry apologised. “Why am I lying down?”

“I found you asleep in my chair, I figured you needed the sleep, so I transfigured it into a bed.” Oh.

“Thanks, I should have put up a silencing spell.”

“No, I mean – If you're having nightmares, I'd like to know. Maybe I can help.”

Harry smiled, “You couldn't help with these, they usually mean my impending death.”

Severus eyes went wide and he grabbed at Harry's arms. “No.”

“It's fine, it's not like I haven't died before.”

“I'm not losing you.”

“Sev -”

Before Harry could say anything else, Severus leaned down and kissed him. Harry moaned, leaning into the kiss, forgetting about nightmares and what they meant for a moment. Severus seized on the moment, biting Harry's bottom lip and tugging, getting the other male to open to him. Harry opened his mouth, letting Severus slide his tongue in. Severus revealed in the feeling of kissing the man beneath him. Harry pulled away, breathing hard.

“You can't do this, Harry is fifteen, remember?” Harry tried to input some logic into this situation.

“Harry might be, but you aren't, Adair.” Severus was kissing his neck. It was very hard to think of an argument to that when he could feel Severus' hot breath on his skin, the feel of his hands gripping his arms tightly.

Harry felt dizzy, he hadn't given into this temptation in so long and Severus was so tempting. Something niggled in Harry's mind.

“Why did you want to see me anyway? Other than to grope me?” Severus pulled away with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh, I haven't even begun to grope you yet,” Harry licked his lips unconsciously. “But, to answer your question – it was to do with Ron.”

Ah, he had asked Severus to give Ron some extra detentions, hadn't he? He looked at Severus, they could discuss Ron – but this new path that was opening up. Severus had tried to walk him down it before, but he hadn't been ready. The guilt he felt over Alodia had been like a vice around his heart. Alodia wouldn't want him to be unhappy, she would understand. He wasn't betraying her if he fell in lo-. No, not that. Maybe he was overthinking this. Maybe he should go for what he wanted for a change, worry about the consequences later.

He made up his mind, he wiggled, Severus really was gripping his arms quite hard and blinked. Severus look of surprise convinced him he was doing the right thing. _Live in the moment, just this once_ , he told himself.

“Well, hello Adair,” Adair's brown eyes looked up at Severus and his heart skipped a beat. After their last fight, Severus had thought he had lost Adair for good; he was so caught up in pretending to be Harry Potter. Severus got why he just didn't like it.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Adair ordered, Severus could take a hint.

Adair gasped as Severus attacked his Adam's apple, biting gently, before moving his head further down. The grip on his arms lessened. Severus worked his way down Adair's body, removing robes and kissing the pale skin underneath. He had never seen Adair so exposed. So willing to be vulnerable. He rather liked this side of him.

Severus ran his hands over Adair's pale chest, twisting the man's duty pink nipples. Adair whimpered. Severus smirked and moved his hands lower, finally coming to rest at the top of Adair's boxers. Adair was already hard, the tip of his cock peeking out over the pale blue fabric.

Adair moved his arms above his head, flexing them. For someone so slight, Severus had one hell of a grip. He lightly ran his hands over Severus' arms, his face. Severus turned and placed a kiss to his palm, before pulling down his boxers. Adair raised his hips, allowing Severus to pull them down easier. Severus ran a warm tongue along his underside of his cock and Adair shuddered.

Severus sucked on Adair's heavy balls, rolling them around in his mouth, before moving back up to lick Adair's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and then slipped his mouth over the hard cock.

“Sev!” Adair bucked wildly into the other man's mouth. Severus pinned Adair's hips down, and sucked him further into his mouth, surprised at how much he loved hearing Adair shout his name and wanting to hear his name shouted again.

Adair reached down and tangled his hands into Severus' hair, encouraging the man's exploration of his cock. Severus smirked, removing one his hands from Adair's slim hips and brought to rest in-between the Adair's spread legs. His thumb traced around the tight brown circle that was Adair's puckered hole. Adair whimpered, head thrown back, eyes closed.

“Severus, more. I need more,” The older man panted, his bare chest rising and falling harshly. Severus pulled Adair's cock.

He leaned over Adair, his body easily covering the older man's. Severus was an inch or so taller than the other man, but he used that extra inch to his full advantage now they were on a more equal footing. He captured Adair's lips once more, fully revealing the fact that this time he wasn't being pushed away.

Adair ran his hands down Severus' back, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch. Why had he waited so long to do this? Damn his stubborn streak. They broke apart.

“You'd better be planning to do more than just kissing me, mister.” Adair teased, hands resting on Severus' arse and squeezing gently.

“Oh, I have lots of plans for you,” Severus smirked. He sat back and cast a non verbal spell, slicking up Adair's hole and inserting a finger. “Better?” He asked eyebrow raised.

“Not until you fuck me.” Came the response. Severus laughed, a deep sound that came from his chest.

He slipped another finger into Adair, watching as the man's breathing changed, his eyes squeezing shut, the lines around them tightening for a brief second. The deep red bottom lip that kept being bitten. Severus slipped two more fingers in, wiggling the digits around; searching, exploring, stretching. Severus removed his fingers gently, once he was sure Adair was plenty stretched enough to accommodate him.

Severus lubed up his dick and finally, finally he was entering Adair. The man was tight, even with being fingered. Severus hissed, Adair was hot and slick and tight and if he didn't get a grip on himself, he would be undone before he had really started. He wanted to this to last. Adair was moody and unpredictable, who knew if they would ever do this again?

He moved slowly, using the full length of his dick of to thrust in and out of the man underneath him.

“I'm not fragile, I won't break,” Adair said, a challenge in his eyes.

“I'm enjoying myself,” Severus smirked even as he increased his pace.

Adair arched his back and moaned as Severus found his prostate. Yes, this is what he had been waiting for, what he _needed_. Severus was above him, kissing and biting every inch of his skin and it was incredible. He shouldn't have waited, he should have let Severus do this the time they had made it the other man's bedroom over Christmas.

Severus gripped Adair's hips as he fucked the man harder. Adair began swearing in that old language The Lufian used and wasn't that just the sexiest thing? He made Adair swear in another language. He drove deeper into Adair, fucking him hard.

Adair wrapped his legs around Severus, locking the man into place. Needing him to go even deeper. Needing more of the man. Adair wrapped a hand around his weeping dick and stroked himself to Severus' desperate thrusts. He kissed Severus hungrily, sloppy, with too probably too much teeth.

“Severus!” Adair came, cum coating his and Severus' chest. Severus continued to pump into him, riding out his orgasm.

Severus laced their fingers together. Severus came, filling Harry with his hot seed. He stilled and then collapsed onto Adair, who ran his fingers through his hair. It was sweet, no one had ever done that before.

“Oh shit,” Adair pulled Severus' head up and kissed him again “That was so good.” He kissed Severus again. Severus wore a proud smirk.

They shifted positions, so Adair was being spooned by Severus. “We can make this work, y'know,” Severus said after a while. Adair closed his eyes and said nothing “I'm not saying it would be easy, but -” He let the sentence hang.

“This felt amazing. I don't want to give this up.” Adair admitted quietly.

“Then don't,” Severus said simply, pressing his lips to back of Adair's neck.

“Hmm,” Adair said noncommittally, already half asleep. Severus

*

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been reading the latest report borrowed from one his Historian friends in the Ministry. Now that he knew Adair was real, he was more determined than ever to find the books.

“You're playing a dangerous game,” Slytherin informed the Headmaster flatly.

“One you are not going to win. Go after those books and Adair will rain hell upon your head. You've seen how powerful he is – imagine that power turned towards you in anger.” Ravenclaw added.

Dumbledore glared at the Founders. They had been nothing but a headache, offering opinions on everything – including how to discipline students that had ended up in his office.

By now, of course, the whole school knew that the Founder's Portraits were in the Headmaster's office and more than one student had been caught trying to sneak into his office to talk to one or more of the Founders. Even the Professor's had been dropping by for a chat with them. Dumbledore was feeling distinctly put out. Did no one what to drop by to talk to him anymore?

“Adair isn't a concern.” He hadn't seen Adair since Christmas and really, what could he do? Some parlour tricks? Please.

“You're a fool, Albus,” Slytherin said, “I'm going to enjoy watching Adair knock you down a few pegs.”

*

Adair woke suddenly, in that bizarre fully awake thing that human sometimes did. He could feel something poking the bottom of his spine, he rolled over and smiled. Severus. They were lying spooned together, but during their nap, they had shifted and Severus had managed to trap an arm between them. Adair took that as he cue to get up and dressed.

He had just about finished dressing when Severus yawned awake.

“Hey,” Adair smiled, walking around to where Severus was still laying down and kissing him.

“Hey, yourself.” Severus sat up and frowned at him. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah, back to the Tower, I've checked, it's almost midnight.” And he didn't have the cloak.

“Damn,” Severus sighed and stood, reaching out and grabbing Adair for another kiss. Adair smiled and deepened this kiss. Reluctantly they had to come up for air.

“So, before I have to go, you wanted to discuss Ron,” Adair said, bringing them both crashing back down to earth.

“Oh yes. You friend has been behaving – oddly. He's quiet, less argumentative. He doesn't have the look of someone under the Imperius Curse though.”

“There is more than one way to mind control someone,” Adair muttered darkly “Some I created.”

“If there is more than just Impero out there, why aren't they counted as an unforgivable?” Severus asked as he redressed.

“Because they're rare and hard to use. Impero is easy to cast and leaves obvious signs of control,” Adair explained, “Odds are, if someone tries to use one of the rarer ones on you, you'll be dead before it gets lifted safely and the caster is someone too powerful to be caught.”

“Like a Dark Lord,” Severus observed dryly.

“Yup.”

“You created other ways to control people?” Severus asked the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. That was just his style. “It was a phase,”Adair shrugged. “And another good reason why no one should have access to the _Codex_.”

“The _Codex_?” Adair's _Codex_? No wonder people like Dumbledore wanted to get their hands on it so badly. The only saving grace they had was that the Dark Lord was unaware of Adair and the _Codex_.

“This stays between us,” Adair said sternly and Severus nodded. “The Codex is full of powerful spells and hexes. It could end the war in a day if someone got the hands on it.”

“Then end the war. Adair if you can save lives -”

“ - And who should have the power, hm? Shall we let Voldemort read the Codex? How long before he gets bored of ruling Britain and moves onto Europe? To America, to the East? When will it be enough for him? Dumbledore is not the better option, either.” Adair said with disappoint coating his voice. “The Light has a _terrible_ , selfish leader who himself would admit that having access to a lot of power would be a very bad idea.”

“You're right of course. Neither the leaders should have access to the Codex, there is a third option, however.” Severus pointed out gently.

“I'm listening.”

“Someone that isn't the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. That can be a leader and won't let power go to his or her head.”

Adair stared at Severus for a long minute, before breaking into a grin. “Severus, you genius.” The answer came to him in a flash. He knew exactly who he wanted to speak to.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? 
> 
> Adair is back and it's time - at long last for the Adair vs Albus showdown you've been waiting for.

Neville Longbottom was confused. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall – only a few minutes late to dinner. Harry was sitting on the opposite side of the table, talking quietly to Hermione. Ron was seated several seats away. Neville frowned. Ever since the missing students returned, there had been an awkward distance between them and the rest of the students. This had only been more obvious with the Golden Trio. Ron seemed stiff and cold since his return, pushing everyone but Ginny away. He often saw Hermione puffy and red-eyed from crying. Harry though, was a calm and collected as he ever was. Though to Neville, he seemed warier of his former best friend.

As disheartening as the current tensions were, his confusion stemmed from earlier that day, when Professor Snape had cornered him in one of the school hallways and asked – (asked!) if he would please help find a rare flower. Professor Sprout had, according to Snape, suggested that Neville, with his talent for Herbology would benefit from helping the terrifying Potion’s Master. He had accepted, after several moments pause, bolstered by Professor Sprouts words and curiosity over what rare flower was that Snape needed and how he could help. As scary as Snape was, the anticipation of being around a rare flower dwarfed his fear.

There was also the final thing Snape had told him – another student would be present and that he could revel the students name.

Neville wracked his brain for the rest of the day, trying to figure out just who would be joining them. A Slytherin maybe? But why did it have to be a mystery? Did Snape think he wouldn’t come if he was going to be accompanied by a Slytherin? He couldn’t think of any other reason why Snape wouldn’t tell him about the other student. As long as the student was some git like Malfoy, Neville would stay to help Snape.

*

The night air was cold, and Neville was thankful of the warming charm his nan had placed on his new cloak. His breath was visible with each exhale. He wished they could be doing this on a warmer night.

Pacing slightly on the grass in front of front steps to the Castle to keep warm, he didn’t notice Snape walking up to him.

‘Come along then, don’t dawdle.’ Snape swept past him and processed to set a brisk pace, heading, Neville noted with slight tremble towards the Forbidden Forest.

‘P-Professor, aren’t we waiting for the other student?’ Hadn’t that been the plan just this morning?

‘No doubt he’s there already.’ Was Snape’s curt reply, sounding resigned.

Neville pulled his cloak tighter around himself. He had hoped that if they had to go near the forest, they’d stay to close to edge. With a sinking heart, he released that wasn’t going to happen. Snape brisk pace hadn’t slowed any. Marshaling all his Gryffindor courage, he straightened his spine. He wasn’t a scared eleven-year-old anymore, he could face the forest.

They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the forest. Snape held out an arm, stopping him. ‘Wand out, Longbottom and be careful.’

Neville could only nod as quickly took out his wand, muttering a hasty _Lumos_. ‘The plant we are looking for can only be found further in and only when the light of waning crescent moon hits it.’

Neville looked up, the night sky was cloudy, they would just have to hope the clouds cleared when they reached the right spot in the forest.

Slowly now, they moved, the light of their wands lighting their way for the dense, thick forest. Everything seemed still, not even a leaf stirred.

‘What are we looking for professor?’

‘You have heard of the Kadupul flower?’ Neville nodded, eyes wide with surprise. The Kadupul flower was only found in forests of Sri Lanka. ‘With the magic that runs through this forest, it _has_ been spotted in here before - though very rarely. A student claimed to have spotted last year – after points were taken and detention was given, naturally. Still, I had to investigate.’

Neville licked his suddenly dry lips, could he about to discover such a rare flower?! Its magical proprieties were numerous, and he understood why Snape of all people would want to investigate the claims. The magical properties of this flower could help in dozens of rare potions. Any Potions Master worth their salt would give up their magic to get their hands on this. 

They returned to walking in silence, the forest becoming darker and wilder as time went on, yet still eerily quiet. Unease was growing inside Neville, Snape had let a student go this far ahead?

A small clearing opened up ahead and both student and teacher stopped in their tracks.

Six tall green stalks stood before them in a beautiful half circle. The clouds were beginning to part, lining up perfectly with the flowers.

‘Be careful,’ Snape whispered, ‘Just take a leaf from each plant.’ Neville nodded, palms sweaty with nervous.

They set to work, carefully moving as to not to disturb the rare flowers. Neither spoke until the clouds shifted, the moonlight hitting the flowers at last. One by one they unfurled, revealing magnificent white petals. The aroma was heavenly, soothing both man and boy.

Snape was the first to snap out of it. ‘Urgh, should’ve known that part was true.’

‘It is mesmerizing.’ Neville agreed, trying to tug his mind free.

‘Let’s get a move on. They only bloom for a few hours.’

Neville nodded at that. He smiled, the perfume really was heavenly.

*

Adair blew out a breath in frustration, trying to organise a meeting like this was like trying to herd cats. Why couldn’t anyone just follow his instructions? He was standing in a circle made up of representatives from every creature living in the forest.

‘You have brought intruders into the forest.’ Aragog, father of the Acromantula that dwelled in the forest snapped angrily, his giant pincers clicking loudly.

‘How’d they get in? Intruder window?’ Adair clicked his tongue when the over sized spider failed to laugh. For such large creatures, they had a small sense of humour. ‘Look, if I invited them here, then they aren’t intruders.’

Aragog clicked harshly and Adair pretended to misunderstand the curse the large pest threw at him. ‘I shoulda let Riddle squash you when he had the chance.’ Adair muttered darkly.

‘Adair, Mars is shining ever brighter.’ Bane murmured softly, looking concerned.

‘I know Bane, I’m watching the heavens too.’ Without thinking, Adair looked skywards. Stars winked down at him. Once, he had looked at the stars and saw limitless adventure and amazement at the universe, now he just felt old. And tired.

‘Then you have also seen what lies in store for you.’ Bane looked seriously at the only wizard he had any respect for.

Adair pulled his eyes away from the sky and snorted ‘The stars lie.’

‘Perhaps.’

Adair turned to address the crowd ‘I am planning on putting an end to this stupid ass war, sooner rather than later.’

‘So, finally stopped feeling sorry for yourself? Amazing.’ Aragog sneered. Adair just scowled.

‘I want to know what everyone plans on doing. Voldemort is going to want your support. I know how men like him think and he think you’re dark because you’re not human. You know me, you know I respect each and every one of you and I am not ashamed to say that I’m going to need your help.’

‘Adair, you have the support of centaurs, that you know.’

‘Thank you, Bane, but I’ve learned never to take anything for granted. What say the rest of you, will you come to my aid, when I call?’

‘We will come,’ Aragog answered after a moment ‘And so will every creature present.’ The sounds of the flapping of wings, the stomp of hooves, paws and claws greeted this announcement.

‘Thank you.’ Adair bowed, feeling relived. ‘And now, to speak to one of our number not present.’

‘You’ll think she’ll speak to you?’ Aragog chuckled darkly. While he had never met her, everyone in the magical and muggle worlds had heard of her.

‘Of course, I’m charming, she loves me.’ Adair winked confidently.

‘If I recall Adair, you called her a stubborn old cow.’ Bane chuckled. ‘That’s only because she is, and so am I. It’ll be fine.’ Adair grinned at his audience, the moment broken by the sound of footsteps. ‘See? I’m even taking back up.’ Adair waved to Severus, a smile playing on his lips.

‘Having fun?’ Severus asked, pulling a terrified Neville along with him. The boy tugged free from his grasp, collapsing onto the ground. Severus rolled his eyes.

‘This is your backup?’ Aragog eyed the shaking teenager with disdain.

‘Well, Severus is anyway,’ Adair turned to face his lover ‘You look high.’

‘Lovely to see you, too.’

‘We’ll be off then,’ Adair strode over to the wild grey Granian that had attended the meeting, bowing in respect. ‘May we?’

The powerful grey winged horses neighed in consent, pounding the ground with their hooves, ready to take to the air.

Adair addressed the creatures once more ‘Thank you, again.’

Bane gazed seriously at the man before him. ‘Be safe.’

As the creatures departed, Adair walked slowly over to where a trembling Neville sat. Neville’s face had a green tinge to it and Adair couldn’t blame him. Coming across a creature in the forest was rare in and off itself but seeing all of them like this – especially the scarier ones, would have unnerved even him at this age.

‘Hey Nev, we’re going on a little trip.’ Adair was aiming for soothing, but his words only made Neville tremble harder.

Neville opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally finding his voice. ‘W-we’re leaving school grounds?’

‘Yes, but only for a couple of hours.’

‘It’s the middle of the night, who even are you?’

‘It’s me.’ Adair frowned, how could Neville not know who he was? They shared a dorm together.

‘Adair, you still look like yourself.’ Severus said from behind the man in question, causing him to jump.

‘Damn it, don’t sneak up on me like that.’ He stood, changing back into the Harry Potter body that Neville was used to. ‘Hey, Nev.’

‘Merlin!’ Neville scooted back until he hit a tree.

Adair’s eye twitched, ‘Nope, not him.’ Severus’s arms encircled his body and he rested his head against the other man’s firm chest. ‘Right. Nev, I know this seems – weird, sod it, we’ll explain on the way. If don’t trust me, trust Snape. He’s a grumpy git but he’d never see you get hurt.’

Neville looked between them as if they were mad. ‘…Harry?’

‘I’m right here, Sev told you about meeting up with me, right?’ Adair looked down at his friend and smiled gently.

‘He said we’d be meeting a student.’ Neville admitted.

‘See? You did – me. Sorry I couldn’t be with you while you were looking for the flower, I’m assuming you found it.’

Neville nodded, feeling safer now they were on familiar ground. ‘Is this why Ron is acting…strange? Because you’re not really Harry Potter?’

‘I am, really Harry Potter – it’s just complicated and no, it’s not the reason.’ Adair glanced upwards ‘We really need to get going if we’re going to be back before sunrise.’

‘Good point, come on Longbottom, get up.’ Regretfully, Severus pulled away from Adair and walked over to Neville, reaching out a hand. With a look of sheer amazement at the act, Neville took the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet.

‘This is so weird.’

*

The ruins of St. Benet’s Abbey rose up starkly against the stormy grey sky. All that was left of the once mighty abbey was the gatehouse and earthworks. Around five hundred yards from the gatehouse, a cross marked where the High Alter would once have stood.

Albus had to admit to being slightly disappointed. He had discovered last week that Adair had some connections with the famous Benedictine Monks and had assumed that any Abbey ruins connected to them would be – elegant. This was lone gatehouse beside a river in some forgotten part of Norfolk. There was nothing to suggest a grand Abbey had once stood here.

He walked slowly up to the cross, trying to be respectful to the soles that had once prayed here. The land was flat and uninspiring. Only the river, flowing lazily by seemed to have any life in it. If Albus was right, then the books of Adair were buried here. Admittedly it was rather a long shot, by Albus could not see any reason why Adair would come to some dingy part of the country.

He whispered a quiet _Point Me_ and received nothing for his efforts. He sighed, of course it wasn’t going to be so easy. For the next three hours he explored the grounds, looking for something to suggest he was on the right track. Just before dawn, he found it.

To the naked eye it would just be a depression in the ground, and even he, had walked past it several times, but four miles to the west of the cross. There it was, hidden beneath the ground. Waving his wand to remove the dirt, he discovered a steep set of stairs. Cursing Adair, he lit his wand to make sure he had light and then carefully descended.

*

Adair shivered as he waded into the freezing waters of Loch Ness. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve sworn that Nessie kept the waters cold on purpose. He paused once he was the water was lapping at his waist and removed his shirt, balling it up and throwing back to shore. He chuckled at Severus’ wolf whistle. Taking a deep breath, he ducked into the water. Kicking out he scanned the depths. Nessie could be anywhere.

The often searched for Kelpie didn’t take long to show herself, appearing as a water snake and wrapping herself around his left arm. She bit him hard enough to break the skin. 

'It's a good job I know you're not poisonous.' Adair muttered under his breath. 

Nessie was the oldest living Kelpie he knew, and the biggest show off. Though he would never know he true age, she was at five hundred years old when he was born.

Unwrapping herself from his arm, she swam in front of him and smacked him hard in the face, before diving still deeper into the loch waters. Adair shock his head fondly and dived after Nessie.

They swarm for another thirty minutes, before coming to small hole in the side of the loch, Adair wiggled through it, convinced it had gotten smaller in the last few hundred years.

He swam up, and then broke through into a platformed area. The place was tiny. At best it could hold two adults. A small wooden trunk sat innocently on the rock, magic keeping it protected from aging or decaying. With a flick of his hand, the trunk opened. He peered in and smiled. Adair quickly closed the chest, throwing more charms on it. It was time to return to surface.

*

‘Is that -? Isn’t that the monster?’

Severus stopped pacing and looked out at the calm waters of the loch. A giant Sea Serpent was swimming towards them, a familiar figure riding it’s back.

‘It’s a just Kelpie Neville.’

‘Oh, right.’ He flushed, embarrassed. He had completely forgotten that Kelpies could change form.

Nessie stopped a few meters from shore and Adair hopped of her back, grinning. Secured under one arm, was what Severus could only assume – the box that held the books.

He watched as Adair spoke in a low voice, Nessie shaking or nodding her head at his words. With a final pat of the nose, the beloved animal disappeared back into the cool Scottish waters.

‘Alright, let’s head back to Hogwarts. If we time it right, we should arrive back before Albus.’

‘Is that all we came for?’ Neville asked looking at the box Adair was holding.

‘Yup.’

‘How did you breathe under water without using magic? Gillyweed?’

‘I did use magic,’ Adair winked ‘Just nothing as dumb as the Bubble Head Charm and no, not Gillyweed. Good idea though.’ He placed the trunk on the ground and knelt down to open it. Reaching in he carefully pulled out a leather-bound book. ‘I want you to read this.’ Adair held out to Neville, who was gaping at him shock. ‘Read all of it. When you’re done, come find me.’

‘You really are him,’ Neville looked at the book Adair was holding, feeling unworthy ‘I -.’ Neville gulped. ‘Thank you.’ He took the book in shaking hands and read the cover. _The Adair Codex_. He was holding one the most sought-after books of all time in his hands. He clutched the book to his chest tightly, afraid of dropping it.

Adair watched Neville with a small smile. He closed the chest and picked it up. ‘Severus, I’m going to ask a favour – hide this chest. I don’t care where – just hide it. I’ll move it to a more secure location once I’ve dealt with a problem.’

‘Albus?’

‘Albus,’ Adair agreed ‘But not tonight. Tonight, we go back to Hogwarts and return Neville safely back to his bed.’

‘Let’s get back then, he’s going to catch on we’re missing soon enough.’ One Severus reminded himself, one day Albus was going to cross a line and Adair would do something about the old sod. Until then, he would just have to enjoy the time he could spend freely with Adair.

*

Albus stared in frustration at the note that laid on the ground, centuries of dirt almost obscuring it from view. After descending the worn, sandstone stairs, he had found himself in underground maze that seemed to have a mind of his own. For the first hour, he met nothing but dead ends and signs pointing him in the wrong direction. It felt like he was being played with. And now here he was, in the centre of the maze and at first, he thought he gone through all that for nothing.

The room the maze opened into was old, dusty and sickeningly empty. Made with the same sandstone of the stairs, it gave off an eerie light. Fury had pumped through his veins. Of course. Of course, Adair would still protect an empty room. Most people would give up. Would decide that the books had been lost to time and stop searching. Albus Dumbledore was not most people.

He had started with the walls, searching very nook and cranny for some hint of magic, of concealment.

The only evidence that anything of importance had ever been here was a letter. With a tight flick of his wrist, the letter rose up. The dirt falling gently to the ground. He reached out and grabbed it.

_If you are searching for the Book of Adair, I am pleased to say they have been moved to safer location. I, John Marte, can confirm that Adair arrived last night to retrieve them. It has been an honour to be one of the protectors of these great texts._

_May Adair forgive you._

_John Marte, Abbot of St. Benet’s. 1439._

At least he had something solid to go on now. The books had been here and as of the 15th century Adair had been hiding the. This Marte had been ‘one of’ the people hiding them for Adair. One of. Albus frowned. Would Adair really leave them in the hands of someone else? Either way, it didn’t matter. Adair had caused him trouble for long enough.

*

Adair turned off the taps of the shared bathroom in the Gryffindor dorms, ready to wind down and sleep. Grabbing a towel, he dried his face and arms, ready to turn into bed.

‘Are you really going to do this?’ Acca stood behind him, her arms folded, her expression gentle. Adair rolled his eyes, he should have known. She was wearing a blue silk dress that was blowing in a non-existent breeze. She was still on the Isle then.

‘Yup.’ He dropped the towel into the laundry bin and turned to face his sister. Just because the school had house-elfs didn’t mean he had to make their job harder for them.

‘Can he make it?’ Acca eyes looked worried. She knew what he was he was planning, what was at stake.

Leaning against the sink, Adair shrugged ‘Severus is the best Potions Master I’ve seen in a long time, I have the utmost confidence is his talents.’

‘And the boy?’ Acca titled her head, regarding her brother carefully.

‘Boys grow into men.’ And those who spend their whole lives being underestimated, grew into strong leaders when given the chance to bloom.

‘Father -,’Acca began, but Adair waved her off

‘… Kendrick needs to worry about you, I know what I’m doing. Trust me.’

‘Hm,’ Acca frowned at her brother ‘Did you know Albus went looking for your books? He turned up at the Abbey.’

‘About time. I was starting to think he was all talk.’ So, it had finally happened. It was well past time. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what the Abbey looked like. He hadn’t visited since he went to collect the books and that had been before Henry VIII had thrown a hissy fit with the Catholic Church. He had no idea if the Abbey had been spared.

‘What are you going to do about him?’ Concern still lingered in Acca’s soft brown eyes, but her smile was joyful. She loved watching Adair fight.

‘I’m going to do what Hogwarts wants me to do, what I should have a long time ago. Don’t worry, sis, Albus isn’t going to be Headmaster of Hogwarts for much longer.’

*

Ron grumpily stirred the porridge as if it personally offended him. Harry was still behaving strangely. Almost as strangely as the headmaster. The two were constantly leaving the school. If they were looking for a way to destroy you-know-who, they were wasting their time. Oddly, they didn’t seem to be working together. Had the Daily Prophet article caused a split between them? It was hard to tell. Harry wasn’t so talkative around him anymore. Hermione probably knew what was going on if she had put her mind to it, but the kidnapping had thrown the once brilliant girl. She had grown quiet and kept to herself nowadays. Life was better now she wasn’t nagging him all the time.

He smiled to himself, this was all very useful information and he couldn’t wait to hand it over.

*

Adair whistled tonelessly as he knocked on the Headmaster’s office door. Receiving no answer, he shrugged and walked into the room. The portraits were resting peacefully in their frames, no doubt to keep a better eye on the proceedings.

‘My dear headmasters and mistresses, I’d like a quick word…,’

*

Albus wasn’t sure why he had returned to the Abbey. As soon as he had arrived he headed straight for the underground chamber. The books weren’t here and there was no way of knowing where they had gone, or how many other hiding holes they had been in since they were last here. Despite all that, he still felt drawn here.

‘Back again, Albus?’ Adair sat on the alter, smirking at him. Frustrated, Albus balled his hands into fists. Adair smirked and carried on ‘If you’re wondering, it’s a compulsion charm. The longer you’re here, the stronger the compulsion. You must have been here a while.’

‘I should have known you’d pull an underhand trick like that.’

‘Well, I had to keep an eye on the people searching for what isn’t theirs somehow.’

‘If you just hand them over, I wouldn’t have to go behind your back like this.’

‘And why would I give them to you?’ Adair jumped down from the altar and strode confidently towards Albus Dumbledore, a man who had devoted decades of his life in search of the books. ‘You are a fool Albus and power hungry. You hide behind the facade of being a sweet and kind person. Someone who wants to be seen a friend to the people, but who is pulling the strings of the weak minded from behind the scenes. Inflecting the young. You could be Minister of Magic, but why, when you have full control over a school? Those young mind just waiting for someone to influence them. I’m impressed. You’ve done at an amazing job. Pity about Tom Riddle, but then again, you can’t brainwash them all.’

‘How dare you! You are no better than me, Adair.’ Albus took several steps back, needing to put as much space between himself and the powerful wizard.

‘No, Albus, because even when I was at my darkest, I never wanted power. Not like you. For you it’s a drug, for me it’s just a hassle.’

Albus drew his wand, pointing it straight at Adair’s heart. ‘One spell and that hassle would all be gone.’

‘Oh, you’re going to try huh? Good luck, I’ve been trying to off myself for hundreds of years.’

Albus let loose a scream, as he waved his wand, unleashing the killing curse. Adair only missed getting hit by leaping sideways, the spell slamming into the wall. Bricks fell the ground loudly, dust filled the air. He rolled, planting his feet firmly on the ground, and kept low.

‘Oh, come on, but some effort into it.’ Adair coughed. He may be immortal, but this body wasn’t.

With another roar, Albus waved his wand in violent slashing motion. Adair twisted out of the way, but not fast enough, as a bright red welt appeared on his right arm. The welt began to bleed. Dark red blood dripped down his arm. Adair stared at the blood for a moment. It was nice to remember that he could, in fact bleed.

‘That was a dark spell, Albus. I thought, o, champion on the light, that you didn’t use dark magic?’ He knew no one was truly Light or Dark, naturally. But Dumbeldore was staunchly Light, it was surprising to see use such dark spells. 

‘I will use anything that gets rid of you.’ Albus snarled. He threw another dark curse at the powerful man.

‘I’ll be sure to stick around then.’ Adair dodged the curse, finding himself back behind the altar, he knew it was time to put to use. He stood and waved a hand over the altar, whispering a spell that would open a doorway between the abbey and the school. Magic crackled around him as him as the door of the wardrobe hidden the in depths of the Room of Requirement appeared. Reaching in, he grabbed his sword. Taking a hold of the hilt and pulling it into the abbey. The weight of it felt comforting in his hand. A tingle ran up his good arm. Moving away from the altar, he swung the sword through the air, re-adjusting his grip, reawakening his muscles.

Albus gaped at the legendary broadsword. A shudder ran through the elderly man. The sheer power needed to do what Adair had done was truly terrifying – and Adair had made it seem like he was doing nothing more than opening a window.

‘If you really want to fight a trained warrior, I’ll fight you. This is your final chance to back down.’ Adair now stood in front of the alter. Hands clasped over the hilt of the sword, it’s sharp tip resting gently on the ground.

Albus froze. The option to sound down was tempting. Adair was more powerful, but not immortal, however. If he could _just_ get a spell to land. ‘It won’t be me, standing down Adair.’

‘Have it your way.’

Adair swung the sword through the air with pin point precision. Albus buckled as the sword sliced off his beard as it was nothing. In the moment that followed, he released that he was bleeding. Adair as sliced across his collarbone.

‘I don’t need to kill you to defeat you. For people like you, humiliation is far worse than death.’

Enraged Albus began throwing hexes at Adair. Every time he thought he had gotten through, it was to hear the sound of the spell crashing into the steel blade.

Adair was perfectly happy to allow Albus to ware himself out, playing the defensive.

‘What is going to take to kill you?’ Albus panted, anger pulsating through his veins.

‘Someone more powerful than you.’

‘Tom?’ Albus couldn’t believe that his former student would be the one to bring Adair down.

‘I said more powerful, not more idiotic.’ Adair replied dryly.

‘You’re an arrogant little shit.’

Adair shrugged, he wasn’t going to deny it. Adair raised his sword once more, pointing it unwaveringly at Albus. ‘And you’re losing. Back down, Albus. This isn’t worth dying over.’

Albus sent a hex Adair’s way, forcing him to dodge, the spells were getting steadily darker. Adair frowned, wondering if even Voldemort knew half these spells. The two continued to battle. Dancing around the alter, spells hitting the sandstone walls, huge holes were beginning to form. Adair was going to have to end this soon.

Albus watched as Adair moved. There was no denying that he knew what he was doing. Adair must have been terrifying in battles. His well-built body in armour, a powerful broadsword at his side, his wand in his other hand. The opposing armies must have doubted themselves as he marched towards them. Albus did not have the luxury of fear.

Sending another series of curses Adair’s way, he moved stealthily, looking for any weak spot. He found it. A particularly dark curse found it’s mark on Adair’s shoulder, forcing the man to his knees.

‘That,’ Adair hissed, brown his flashing in anger ‘Is _it_.’

Albus smirked, he had the great Adair on the ropes. Finally. If he truly couldn’t kill him, he would settle for locking him down here out of the Merlin damned way.

Adair lowered his head, his left hand now holding his trusty sword. He gingerly tried to move his right shoulder, but knew it was pointless. He’d have to ask Severus to heal it for him. Shoving the tip of the sword into the soft ground he waited for Albus to approach. The other man would not miss up a chance to gloat.

The silence grew thick as Albus slowly approached Adair. The footsteps stopped, and Adair opened his eyes. Keeping them downcast, he could see the tip of Albus’ boots. That was all he needed. With a single movement he pushed himself up, using the sword to steady himself. Once upright he swung the sword through the air at a blistering speed. Distantly he could hear Albus shriek in fear. The metallic tang of blood filled the air.

Albus Dumbledore now laid on the ground, blood pouring from his ankles. Adair walked over to the man and looked down. Albus was worryingly pale, Adair would’ve felt sorry for the idiot, but the pain pulsing from his shoulder stopped him. He had sliced through bones of Albus’ legs just above the ankles.

‘Acca, I know you’re watching, so I’m going to ask you to heal him. He isn’t going to trouble us anymore.’ With that, Adair returned to Hogwarts.

*

Minerva McGonagall paced the Headmaster’s office, feeling frantic. Neither Albus nor Harry Potter could be found anywhere in the school. The staff were becoming increasingly worried, they could never seem to reach the Headmaster when they needed him. And as for Harry! Dumbledore insisted that it was all for the benefit of the public, that they were working towards ending the war. That was lovely, but the school did need its students and headmaster to be inside the school, more than they were out of it.

The portraits watched as she paced, their eyes following her every step. She would not admit that was deeply unnerving.

She had just conjured a chair for herself and sat down, back tense, when a young man suddenly appeared by the fireplace.

‘So, that is one problem sorted out,’ the boy strode over the Headmaster’s desk and sat down on a corner of it, placing a dangerous looking sword over his knee. ‘I want to know how he knows such dark spells. Light my arse.’ The boy conjured a handkerchief and wiped down the blade, removing the blood.

‘I’m sorry, who are you?’

‘My name,’ The man held up the sword checking it for blemishes ‘is Adair and yes, before you ask – _that_ Adair. Could you fire call Severus please?’

Minerva was moving towards the fireplace before she knew it, her mind whirling. ‘Severus, if you could come to Headmaster’s office please, soon as you can.’

‘Thank you,’ Minerva straightened and looked at the man. He had close cropped soft brown hair and big brown eyes. If she was thirty years younger.

‘You’re welcome.’ She responded crisply, she looked towards the founder portraits whose eyes were locked on the man calling himself Adair.

Severus appeared, looking put out. ‘This had better me important.

’ ‘I’m always important, also, quite sore.’ Severus stormed over to Adair, ripping the shirt off the man, staring in horror at the dark purple mark on his right shoulder. It looked like a bruise, and it would have fooled most people.

‘Dare I even ask?’

‘Got into a fight.’

‘I see.’

‘Excuse me, but where is Albus? Why exactly have I been called here?’

‘Ah, yes,’ Adair sucked air through his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him ‘My apologies. Albus Dumbledore is going to resign tomorrow morning. Hogwarts -,’ He waved his left arm towards the portraits ‘Has decided that the only person capable of looking after the school and taking his place – is you.’

‘I -,’

‘– Naturally, this is a big ask, so please, think it over. Also, Harry is perfectly fine and should be school shortly.’

Minerva opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, unsure of what to say. She was totally blown away by the events of the last couple of minutes.

‘Ow!’ Severus had quickly thrown together a thick, white paste. It stunk and burned, which Adair knew was a good thing, but didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. Severus merely glared, wrapping a bandage around the paste covered shoulder.

‘Try not to move it too much, it needs time to heal.’

‘I’ll do my best, thanks.’ Adair hopped of the desk. ‘Right, before Albus’ arrives a few things – Minerva, the portraits might drop by to speak to you. Don’t be afraid of them, they’re all rather lovely – even Salazar. Sev, I hate to ask but -,’ A look passed between the two and the Death Eater nodded.

‘How soon would you like me to go?’ Adair thought for a moment ‘Wait until Dumbledore returns, it’ll seem more natural that way – there’s no point in raising more suspicions than necessary.’

‘Right, what about you?’

‘Moi? I was never here.’ So, saying, he disappeared from the office and Severus shook his head fondly.

‘Blasted brat.’

*

Adair reappeared at the bottom of Ron’s bed. The boy was should be in the middle of Astronomy class, which meant he would hopefully be occupied star gazing for at least another half hour. Adair knelt down and opened Ron’s school trunk, being mindful of his injured shoulder and placed a handful of books into it, along with a note.

Now, all Ron needed was little nudge.

*

Adair sat with his legs crossed as he watched Severus work. Brightly coloured puffs of steam floated around Severus as he worked. Adair found it fascinating that anyone could show that much dedication and care to Potions.

‘Please stop staring at me.’ Severus carefully added the chopped leaves he had collected with Neville to the potion and watched as it turned to a shimmering azure. He nodded in satisfaction and lowered the temperature by 20 degrees.

‘I’m admiring you.’

Severus glanced over to where Adair sat. ‘Are you sleeping?’ He asked, changing the subject.

‘What - with my impending death drawing ever nearer? I’ve given up trying. I’m just catching naps now.’ Adair shrugged.

‘Adair -,’

‘-It has to happen. Besides, you know the plan. This is the only way we’re going to end this war.’ They locked eyes with each other, a warm brown against a cold, unforgiving black.

‘That doesn’t mean I have to like it.’ Severus looked away, turning his attention once more to the potion in front of him. Knowing about the plan and liking it were not the same thing.

Adair placed a kiss to the man’s check, managing to surprise him. ‘Please, trust me.’

‘I do, that’s the trouble.’

*

‘Why is Harry spending time with you?’

The students of Gryffindor knew when to get the hell out of the common room. Ron was being a bigger git than usual. Neville Longbottom was currently pinned to a chair, Ron breathing harshly in the boy’s face. Ron had overheard Neville speaking to Colin and Dennis about his late night visit to the forest with Harry. 

‘Maybe because you’ve gone insane.’ Ginny stormed over to the two, horrified by her brother’s actions. ‘Face it Ron, you and Harry aren’t friends anymore.’

‘Harry’s always thought he’s better than me,’ Ron released Neville and looked around the room. ‘Harry Potter thinks he’s better than all of you. He’s the boy-who-lived.’

‘Take that back!’ Hermione stood of the top of the girl’s stairs, her dressing grown wrapped tightly around her. She hadn’t really spoken to Ron, not after Harry had expressed his concerns over Ron’s behaviour. She didn’t want to believe it, but the red-haired boy in front of her wasn’t her long best friend. Not anymore. ‘Harry is the sweetest, most humble person I know – he would never think he’s above anyone else.’

Ginny seized on Hermione’s words, feeling more emboldened with the other girl on her side. ‘And with the way you’ve been acting Ron – at least Harry is reaching out to people and spending time with them. You’ve just been shutting us out.’

‘Harry is never here!’

‘No, he’s never around _you_. Learn the difference.’

'Fine, take his side,’ Ron sneered at his sister ‘I’m out of here.’ Ron spun and left the Gryffindor dormitory, leaving a stunned, hushed silence in his wake.

*

Voldemort sat at his desk in his private office. Two days ago, Severus had arrived with news that the constant thorn in his side Albus Dumbledore had retired from Hogwarts to focus more on the Order and that his replacement was Minerva McGonagall. He had grilled Severus for several hours, trying to work out if this was some sort of trick. It didn’t seem to be, and the Headmaster’s retirement had made headline news. Even Lucius had concluded after speaking to the Hogwarts Governors that this retirement seemed to be genuine.

The old fool had finally made a mistake. This retirement left Hogwarts open for attack. He licked his lips; the death of Harry bloody Potter was finally within reach. All that was left was the plan the attack – it had to be quick and as bloodless as possible. A drawn-out battle would give them time to recoup and organise. If he took them by surprise, he had a much better chance of succeeding. A surprise attack would also have the bonus affect of keeping as many wizarding children alive as possible. There as no need to spill magical blood just yet. There was plenty of time to weed out the dirty blood when he was established as ruler of Britain.

And then there was the Weasley brat. Worthless in many ways, but the boy had proven to be useful spy and had independently backed up all of Severus’ claims. The only issue he currently had with the brat, was that he wasn’t the only one using him. Someone had noticed that Ron wasn’t himself, a fact that had only been confirmed earlier in the evening when Ron had made a report in person – and handed over two books written by Salazar Slytherin, with a note spelled onto the front which had read – _Well, you are his heir after all_.

Someone had made Albus Dumbledore retire and without question, that same someone not only knew he was related to Salazar, but also had access to Hogwarts students. He was being played and if there was one thing he could not stand, it was being played by an unknown.

He needed to find out all he could about this new element before he made any more moves. Someone who had power over Albus could any mean trouble.

With a swift movement, he rose gracefully from his chair and left his rooms, heading towards the dungeons. He had locked the Weasley boy back up, he couldn’t let anyone else tamper with the boy’s mind.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flash back in time to Adair and Aloida as they once were, and what they became. 
> 
> Don't worry, the next chapter will be flashback free.

Alodia shook her head, her soft brown locks tumbling down around her head as she tried to hold back laughter. Adair was building a bonfire much to the delight of their children. It didn’t matter that it was the height of summer and everyone else in the village would see it as a waste of good wood. If the children wanted a bonfire, they got a bonfire.

There was nothing quite like watching Adair muck about with the children. Adair was easily the most feared and respect warrior they had and yet around her and the children he was a completely different person, he was the man she feel in love with all those years ago. Amused, she retreated into the coolness of the house. Within minutes Adair had joined her.

‘Hey, mama,’ Adair wrapped his arms around his wife. ‘I saw you laughing at me.’

‘Hmm, I see you’ve left the kids alone with a fire.’ She smacked his hands lightly. He buried his face into her neck and chucked.

‘I charmed it, they’ll be fine.’ The low, smooth baritone of his voice stirred those familiar feelings of love. His voice wrapped itself around her heart. She had never told him, but she had fallen for him the moment she had heard in speak.

She turned in his arms, placing a loving kiss on his lips. ‘You look tired,’ Adair gave a half shrug in response ‘Don’t think I haven’t noticed that your armour has been taken to the blacksmith.’

Adair closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. ‘I have to do this.’

‘You don’t have to lie to me. You don’t have to go behind my back,’ She slumped, resting her head against the firmness of his chest. ‘I long for the day you leave the army.’ Watching Adair join the army had been hard. Harder still when she caught Merlin watching on with pride.

It had really hit home in that moment, father and son weren’t alike. Adair would never approve of their sons joining the army and deep down, he had only joined to gain his father’s approval.

‘I’m sorry, I just – I hate it when you worry.’ Adair was talking, the sound his voice pulling her back from her thoughts.

‘Then stop making me worry.’ She placed a tender kiss on check. ‘Now, go and make sure those kids are OK.’ She shooed him back out, to the delighted screams of their children. The future would take care of itself, she told herself, there was no need to worry.

~*~

The living room door was ajar, allowing the warm glow of a low fire to escape into the kitchen. Alodia sat on the bottom of the steps, listening intently.

‘Father,’ She could hear the bitterness in her husband’s voice. ‘Agned isn’t my problem.’

Alodia had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping aloud. Arthur’s troops were readying for what looked a lengthy battle in Monte Agned. Fear gripped her heart, Adair had just left the army, having done his duty more than enough. Now he was being asked to pick up his sword again?

‘Arthur’s problems are your problems. Arthur is your _King_. You should be honoured that he has asked for you.’ Alodia shifted uneasily as silence fell between father and son.

‘Swear to me you’ll have someone watch over Alodia and the children while I’m gone.’

Shaking her head at Adair’s overprotectiveness, Alodia stood and silently headed back to bed.

~*~

The following morning the children awoke before the sun had risen, and despite getting to bed late, Adair was first up as usual to keep the children occupied. No matter how tired Adair might be, nothing could stop him from spending as much time as possible with his children.

‘Hey, you,’ Adair was standing in the kitchen table while the children brandished wooden swords at him. His face crinkled into a warm smile as he spotted his wife, his eyes sparkling with joy.

‘Are they trying to fight you again?’ Alodia asked through a yawn and the children giggled, swords managing to hit the bottom of Adair’s legs.

‘Aye,’ Glancing down Adair winked at their youngest daughter, Synne. ‘I’m in need of saving! Help me!’

‘No mercy!’ Alodia shouted and Adair made a face at her but allowed himself to be defeated the by children. Taking a swan dive off the table, he tumbled into a seat as the children swarmed him.

‘Go on, shoo.’ Adair waved the kids outside after Colby, their oldest boy landed a partially hard “thwack” to his father’s head. Adair shook his head, wincing a little as he did so. The children rushed out to play, laughing at their own daring deeds. ‘Little rascals, they’re going to want to real swords soon enough.’

‘And by that time, they’ll have learnt not to hit you with the hilt of a sword.’ Alodia teased as she sat down next to her husband. Adair laced their fingers together and Alodia rested her head on his shoulder, conformed by his presence.

‘That’ll be the day,’ Adair muttered ‘So how much did you hear last night and don’t pretend you weren’t listening. I know you too well.’ Adair placed a kiss to her fingers.

‘I heard the important parts.’

‘Figured.’

‘You don’t have to go, I could -,’

‘No,’ Adair sat straighter in the chair ‘Alodia, you are the better fighter, which is why you need to stay here and protect our children. Let me do the foolish thing and fight with Arthur. You do the smart thing and fight for our kids.’ He squeezed his wife’s hands tightly. ‘I would be lost with you. If you went off to fight and never came home – Alodia I – I would fall apart. I need to you be safe.’

Alodia freed one of her hands and cupped Adair’s face. ‘I would be lost without you, make sure you come home.’

‘I swear, even it takes a thousand years, I promise to come home to you.’

~*~

No battle field could ever prepare Adair for what he returned to. The dark plume of smoke rose could been seen from miles away. His heart hand sank when he released the direction it was coming from. Home. Riding into the village on his trusty palomino thoroughbred, he was forced to pull up short to take in the complete devastation in front of him. Most of the village was now ash. Fires still burnt in some areas. Burnt bodies littered the ground. Homes had become burnt out shells.

Adair dismounted and leaving the horse where he stood, began walking, hoping against hope that his family was safe. Salazar spotted him first, sprinting towards him.

‘Where-?’ The question died on his lips as he took in the saddened look on his mentors’ face.

‘Adair stop,’ Salazar placed a gentle restraining hand on the young man’s chest. ‘You don’t want to go any further than this, trust me.’

‘I need to see. I need to see Alodia.’ Panic bubbled up inside his chest. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. They were supposed to save here.

Salazar saw the panic in Adair’s eyes. ‘Adair there is nothing to see, she’s gone.’ He spoke softly, keeping his voice low the same as he would with a startled animal.

‘No,’ Adair turned, heading back to his horse. ‘She’ll have escaped. She’s probably taken the children to Isle, I’ll just go and -,’

‘Adair listen to me,’ Salazar spun the boy around, ‘A fire ripped through here. No one at this end of the village survived. I’m sorry.’

‘No,’ Adair was crumbling ‘I promised I’d come home to her. I _promised_.’ Adair’s knees buckled, and he was on the ground before he knew it. What was he playing at? He had to go find her. Angrily he got his feet, before anyone could offer to help him up.

‘Adair,’ Salazar gripped the boy by the shoulders. ‘Your father was trying to find you before you made it back here. You shouldn’t have had to see any of this.’

‘My father?’ Adair’s eyes focused, narrowing in dislike.

‘Mhm,’ Salazar watched Adair carefully.

‘He knew about this?’ Pulling away from Salazar, Adair looked around at the devastation. ‘My father knew about this? Why didn’t he do anything? He was supposed to be protecting her!’ Adair’s voice broke into a shriek.

‘You don’t know how sorry I am that I failed.’ Merlin walked slowly to where Adair and Salazar stood. The older wizard nodded to Salazar, who backed off. This was not his fight.

‘I’m going to find her,’ Adair brushed past his father, heading towards his horse. ‘I don’t care what anyone has to say. Alodia is out there waiting for me, and I am going to find her.’

‘Adair stop.’ The commanding tone managed to bring Adair to a halt, his hands gripping his saddle. ‘I know you’re hurting right now but running off isn’t going to help. You need to stay and grieve.’

‘I am not running off,’ Adair spat, voice tight. His hands gripped the leather of the saddle harder, his knuckles turning white. ‘I am going to find my wife and children.’

‘Son, I understand your pain, but this won’t do you any good.’ Merlin took a step forward. Trying to push down the heartbreak of the loss of his daughter in law and grandchildren. He needed to help his son before he could deal with his own grief.

‘Alodia was smart and talented. She’s gone to safety, because that is what she’d do. She’s back at the Isle or something. I just have to find her. I am going to find her.’

‘I was just the same when I lost your mother -,’

Adair let go of saddle and spun to face his father, eyes blazing with fury and unshed tears. ‘Don’t you ever talk about Mother.’

Merlin sighed and looked over his glasses at his only son. ‘I know I wasn’t always there for you -,’

‘At least you can admit it,’ Adair ground out, ‘Mum died, and you didn’t care. I despise you.’ The words escaped before Adair could fully process what he was saying, but he was past caring. His chest burned with the memory of the loss of the only parent that had cared for him. ‘You were too damn busy chasing after Arthur and your destiny to give a damn about us. You are the worst person I know. I hate that I’m your son.’ Adair stormed up to his father, stopping only to spit on the ground at his father feet. ‘Unlike you, I actually give a damn about my family. I will not rest until I see them again.’

‘She’s dead, Adair, let her go.’

‘ _No!_ ’ It was scream of pure rage and heartache. ‘Alodia isn’t dead. Wanna know how I know that?’ He stood nose to nose with Merlin. ‘I am still alive,’ Adair stated calmly ‘If Alodia was – truly gone, I would be with her. She would never go where I couldn’t follow.’

Merlin watched his son walk back to horse. Adair did not look back as he remounted the horse. knowing he had let his son down in more ways than one and wishing he could somehow right the past. Knowing Adair as he did, his son would search the entire world for Alodia.

‘Ok, so what now?’ Salazar moved to stand next to his pupil, a sad look on his face. ‘He won’t stop looking for her.’

‘I will watch him. He’ll go to the Isle first no doubt and then,’ Merlin heaved a great sigh. ‘I have no desire to lose my son – though I fear I already have.’

Salazar placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder ‘We all say things we don’t really mean when we’re hurting. He’s just lost his entire family, give him time.’

‘Time,’ Merlin shook his head ‘Is a dangerous thing.’

~*~

Adair remember the first time he died. He walked into a shower of arrows without armour. A world without Alodia was a world he did not care to live in. The arrows had been poisoned, his death was slow, but welcomed.

Only he didn’t. When he next opened his eyes, he was a babe, with all the memories of his previous life. He died again at seven, falling down a well and staying down. He was reborn. Again, and again he tried.

With the passage of time, new ways of dying opened to him. Humans could kill in the most violent of ways. After a time, he gave living a go – at first. Maybe then he could die, if he could find and keep a family alive. It didn’t work, it never worked.

At the start the 6th century he returned home. The ride from Scotland, where he had been living to Cornwall had been long and tiresome, but he couldn't stop. He had ridden for days, replacing horses when one became to tried to carry on. 

Returning home, he walked to the site the village once stood. The village was brought to the ground long ago and became a wild field. That was hardly an issue. Over the course of a month, Adair worked tirelessly to clear the field and rebuild his former home exactly as he remembered it. Task complete, he rode back to nearest town to collect food, ink and parchment.

Sitting at the make do table he had built, he dipped his quill into the ink and began his final task. The reason he had returned home. _The Story of Adair_ began that day. 

It was around the 19th century that the nightmares began. His past deaths came back to hunt him in a gruesome reminder that he could never die. That he was cursed. The nightmares grew and became more vivid as he next death approached. The aches and pains of previous deaths plagued his final days.

And still her searched for her.

Then Severus. Severus. A man he could actually love, a man, he could one day settle down with. A man he would have to give up the ghosts of his past to be happy with. He hadn’t been sure that he could. Hadn’t be sure that he would even know how to.

Finally, after all these centuries, he could move on. The grief of his loss didn’t have to haunt his every waking moment.

It was new and scary, but so very much welcomed. It was just a pity he had to die.

~*~

The feel of something cool touching his forehead, startled Adair into full consciousness. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The one night he was actually able to sleep, he had to dream of her.

The cool touch, returned, cupping his check this time. He smiled into the touch and opened his eyes. Pale and translucent, a ghostly figure sat beside him on the bed.

‘Hello Alodia.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I gave it life. Not sure how often I'll update this. If you want more, please let me know! :)


End file.
